Somnium Iacio
by Casablanca Dreams
Summary: Her death. His future. All changed by the matter of one spell:Somnium Iacio. When Harry hears of Sienna Stratton, his mother's best friend who died, he thinks he's discovered a way to change it all. Now, he's determined to change his destiny, at all costs
1. Prologue

-1Author's Note: I hope you like this story, especially this first chapter. As I am a first time fanfiction author, I would highly appreciate it if you wouldn't flame this story. I would love constructive criticism, however, and any positive comments are absolutely welcome, as this is my first fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry grunted, shoving a box of Sirius's stuff backwards into the inky darkness at the back of the attic of number 12, Grimmauld Place. He glared around the room, and then stomped back to the landing.

"Remus!" He shouted, "Aren't you supposed to be helping me?" No reply came, so he tried again. "Remus!"

Just as he opened his mouth to bellow again, he shut it at the sound of weary footsteps coming up the stairs. He turned around so that he was glaring at the stacks of boxes piled around him, glaring at one particular stack labeled "Prong's and Lily's Stuff". He slowly traced the words before turning back to gaze at Remus.

Remus had gotten older; there were more lines on his face, as well as several healing scratches, and his brown hair was thinning with more gray in it than before. However, his eyes looked more alive. Harry reflected on how happy he had looked since he had let himself fall in love with Tonks. Harry felt his heart involuntarily contract as the thought of Ginny. She and the Weasley clan, plus Hermione, would be arriving soon, which was why Remus and Harry had felt the need to clean the house.

Shaking his head to get rid of these thoughts, Harry focused on Remus. "What do you want to do with these boxes?" He mumbled, trying to avoid the werewolf's eyes.

"What's in them?" Remus moved, straining to get a glimpse into the darkness. "Lumos," he said after Harry made no move to speak. He aimed his wand at the boxes, looking for the label. "Oh. It's your parent's stuff." He glanced back at Harry, who was still determinedly looking away from him. "How about you and I take the rest of the day off? We can go through this stuff and see if you want to keep anything before you put them away again." Harry didn't reply and Remus felt himself grow frustrated. "Fine. How about we just throw these boxes out?" An emotion flitted across Harry's face.

"We'll take the rest of the day off." Harry replied, rather grudgingly, still sullenly staring at the boxes. Seeing Remus raise his eyebrows knowingly at him, as if sensing Harry was going to try and hide in a bedroom at the other side of the house, he replied hotly, "I will, okay? Are you happy now?" Harry tried to fight the urge to spill everything that he thought about the boxes out, but lost. "Why do you even want to glance at them? How can you see these boxes without remembering their dead? That Sirius is dea-"

"I can't." Remus replied, cutting him off harshly. "I can't," he repeated more softly now.

"I remember." Harry gazed at him, as if struggling to say something.

A few minutes later, he and Remus were settled into one of the cleaned and cleared sitting rooms on the third floor. They had levitated each box downstairs and were now sitting on the ground with a box in between them. Remus made a move to open a box, but stopped after noticing that Harry didn't move. Instead, Harry got up and moved over to the Black Family tree hanging on the wall. Harry fingered the cigarette-style burn near the bottom of the tapestry where Sirius had been.

Watching him, Remus marveled at how much like James he had grown. Tall, thin with James' spiky, untidy, jet-black hair, he was probably a bit shorter than James had been. Now Harry turned, his eyes sparkling with emotion. Silently, he moved back to Remus's side.

"Go ahead." Harry looked blankly back at him. "Open the box!" Remus gestured at the aforementioned item. Harry moved forward to the box. It looked like it had never been opened. The label read "Lily's Hogwarts stuff." Remus stared at the box, wondering what was in it. An image, unbidden, flew to his head. It was Lily, her face pale, lips trembling, and eyes sparkling, much like Harry's had a moment ago. She was clutching a thin, platinum necklace with her hands, shaking.

Remus hurriedly shook his head, clearing the thought. He glanced at Harry, who had opened the box and was now gingerly taking the first book out.

The book was black leather, dusty, with silver script on the front. Harry peered closer at the script, which said 'Mine to Remember'. Harry motioned to Remus, gesturing for him to come closer. Remus obligingly slid over. After brushing off some of the dust that had settled on the cover of the book, Harry opened it. The first page simply read that it was the property of Lily Evans. He turned the page, and then stared. There was his mum, her red curls rumpled and her face grinning. He traced the right edge of the picture, gaping. It was a Muggle picture, he could tell, as she wasn't moving. Harry felt Remus shift to get a better view. He felt, more than heard, Remus's startled intake of breath. Harry swiveled to look at him and noticed that he was staring at the picture as if he had never seen it. Harry glanced back at the picture, and then realized that in haste to absorb his mother's picture, he had ignored the girl standing next to her.

She was beautiful. She had long, straight, raven-black hair, and she was tall and thin. A platinum necklace circled her neck, and one hand encircled the pendant, hiding it. Her other arm was slung over Lily's shoulder, the ivory of her skin contrasting with Lily's red curls. She had crimson lips, high cheekbones, and was tilting her head towards Lily. But the most unusual part of her look was her eyes. Large and slanting, with long, thick, dark eyelashes curling upward, they gave her an exotic look, which was furthered by the color of her irises. They were a sapphire color, bluish-purplish, with odd silver flecks in them. They were beaming at Harry.

"Remus, who is she?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Sienna Stratton. I-I-I…" Remus trailed off, stuttering, a look of utter shock on his face. Harry gave him no time to recover.

"Who was she?"

Remus appeared to regain his speech. "Your mum's best friend." Harry felt his stomach drop.

"Then why isn't she in the wedding pictures. How come you never mentioned her?"

The next words were spoken directly, a disbelieving look on Remus's face.

"She was murdered."

Harry stared at him, startled.

"Voldemort murdered her. It was the mystery of the year. She was the daughter of a pureblood family. They were wealthier than most pureblood families, including the Blacks. They owned businesses that were extremely successful, and when Sienna was born, she became the heir of their empire. She had an older sister, but her sister didn't want the company. She wanted to become an Auror." Remus explained.

"Why'd he murder her?"

Remus smiled sadly.

"No one knows, Harry. It was speculated that he did that because the Strattons refused to support him. Actually, they refused to support anything. They didn't want a war. But still, no one knew if that was plausible." Remus looked at the picture again. "I can't believe I've forgotten about her. It's been twenty-two years!"

He gazed off forlornly into the air.

"You know Harry? She was a seeker, just like you. I bet if she had lived, your parents might have been alive… or at least you would have always known her. She and your mother were _very_ close. I can't imagine a closer set of friends, except for James and Sirius."

Harry didn't reply. Tuning out Remus, he flipped to the next page in the album. Here there was a picture of a Quidditch game. Harry recognized his father and godfather, proudly holding the Quidditch cup, and Sienna, who was waving her arm in the air, proudly clutching the Golden Snitch. Harry trailed his fingers down the page, and then stopped at a bump. There was a little pocket on the back of the second page, and he stuck his fingers into it. Fumbling a bit, he pulled out a platinum necklace, wrapped in a piece of paper. Unwrapping the paper, he gazed at the necklace's pendant. 'Sienna' was written in fine, delicate script with several sapphires and diamonds studding the letters. He glanced at the paper.

It was a spell. '**Dream Casting Spell**- to be used to make dreams in the future and/or the past. To do, you must have an item of the person you wish to give a dream.' Harry stared at the slip of paper, remembering Remus saying, "If she had lived, your parents might have been alive… or at least you would have always known her." A plan began to formulate in Harry's mind. He glanced back at the paper, and realized that he had missed the last paragraph at the bottom of the paper. 'Warning: this spell could disrupt the past and/or change the future. This spell must be used with caution!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Casablanca Dreams


	2. Twenty Seven Years Before

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Unfortunately, because if I DID own this, this would be the books, and instead of the series ending at Deathly Hallows, I would write the story of Lily and James/the rest of the Marauders. Oh, and maybe the story of the Founders as well… If you really like Founder fics, I suggest Tale of a Time Long Gone by Star of the North. You might not agree with the pairings (GG/RR and HH/SS) but it works well in the story… Anyway, here is the chapter (finally)! Sorry I took so long.

071707

---Twenty-Seven Years Before---

"_Can you hear me?" A man's voice slowly drifted into the foggy mists of Sienna's mind._

"_Er… sure?" Sienna replied hesitantly._

"_Good, looks like the spell's working. My name is Harry Potter." _

_Sienna frowned in her sleep. "Right." She snorted. "And I'm Gandalf the Grey."_

"_My _name_ is Harry Potter." Harry replied, his voice steely. _Why did I do this?_ Harry wondered, before Sienna spoke again. _

"_You said this was a spell? Why would you _want_ to disturb random people's sleep in order to check if a spell works?"_

_Harry bristled at her. _What was wrong with this kid?

"_That is something for me to know and you to find out." Harry replied stiffly, frowning as he realized what a childish remark he had just said. He had hoped that somehow, he could have talked with this girl who had known his mother better than anyone else. It would be too late in a couple years, and he had figured that it would have been easier to talk to Sienna Stratton before she went to Hogwarts and met James. But, it just seemed like she was an obnoxious brat._

"_Where are we?" This sudden change in conversation puzzled Harry. _

"_Well, er, we're in dreamland. I believe the word they call it is _Somnierra_."_

"_Somnierra. Dreamland. Of course." Sienna replied flatly. _

"_Technically, this dreamland is in your mind."_

"_My mind? Interesting…" Her voice slowed down. "Who are you? Why did you do this… this spell?" Sienna's voice had risen again, revealing panic. _

_Harry sighed inwardly. This wasn't going the way he had imagined it would._

"_As I told you before, my name is Harry Potter."_

" _You said spell…you're a wizard? From a family called the Potters?"_

"_Yes." Harry turned his head, staring off into the mists. He couldn't see anything but the mists, and he had the feeling Sienna couldn't see anything either. He knew it wouldn't take long for her to guess a connection. She might have been raised in a more Muggle-like household, but she was still the daughter of an old, pureblood wizarding family. _

"_Do I know you? I know I don't know that many wizarding folks, but I'm sure I've met the Potters at least once. Their son wasn't named Harry, and he was my age…" Here, Sienna's voice quieted. She sounded alarmed._

"_Precisely. My father was from that family." Here Harry paused, sounding slightly emotional. Sienna said nothing, waiting for him to go on. There was a pregnant pause before she spoke._

"_And your mum?" Sienna turned her head to either side, her eyes straining to see anything in the hazy mists surrounding her. So _this_ is what 'dreamland' looked like. She idly wondered if she could change the appearance, not paying any attention to Harry's response._

"_She was a witch." Harry replied. Sienna said nothing, and Harry found himself wishing that he could see her._

"_That's nice." Sienna responded absently, still occupied with her musings about her surroundings. Harry groaned softly. _She wasn't paying attention!

"_Do you think we could change the, er, dreamland a bit?" She suddenly asked. Harry, startled with the change in their conversation, didn't say anything. "Do you?"_

"_Well, I'm… I'm not sure. I don't really think so. It states in the spell that a foggy, misty dreamland, or Somnierra, is where we're supposed to, erm, end up in."_

"_Oh, well, that's too bad isn't it? It really is rather dreary in here." said Sienna disappointedly. "So where do you live?"_

"_In London. Just like you." Harry replied warily._

"_You probably know where I live right?" Sienna answered, her tone vaguely disapproving._

"_My friend told me."_

"_Who is he? Do I know him?"_

"_No." Harry said hotly, exasperated "You don't know him!" _Yet,_ he thought._

"_What's his name?"_

"_Moony." Harry whispered._

"_What?"_

"_Moony!" Harry felt his temper rise._

"_What kind of name _is_ that?!" Sienna exclaimed._

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_Yes, it does."_

"_No, it doesn't."_

"_Yes. It. DOES! After all, if someone I don't even know is telling you about me and my family, I have a right to know who they are."_

"_Fine, since you insist. It's an unpronounceable, erm, French name, and so we call him 'Moony' ."_

"_Is that so?" Her voice was suspicious._

"_Yep."_

"_Humph. Fine. Moony it is." Sienna paused. Harry didn't reply._

"_How old are you?"_

"_Eighteen. I just graduated from Hogwarts."_

"_You're old! You're a year younger than my sister. Well, maybe two. She just turned twenty a month ago in June."_

"_Your sister?"_

"_Yes, my sister." Sienna laughed delightedly. "Sierra Aden. Her husband is Scott Aden, and they just had a baby boy. His name is Sawyer. He's a couple months old now!" Harry smiled at her enthusiasm, which sparked a new idea. _Hmm…_Harry mused, _maybe if I get her to talk about herself and her family, she might start talking about Mum. It's worth a shot, anyway.

"_Really? Who does he look like?"_

"_We-ell, he's blond. But so are Sierra and Scott. But he has Daddy and Sierra's eyes, a silvery-gray. But otherwise, I think he looks just like Scott. But Mum and everyone else say he's going to look like Daddy."_

"_Your father? Does your sister look like him?" _

"_Yep, she looks just like him. Just like I look almost exactly like Mum." Her tone brightened as she said the last statement._

"_Almost?"_

"_Almost."_

"_I see. Why do you and your family live as Muggles?" Harry asked suddenly, attempting to satisfy his curiosity. Remus hadn't said anything other than 'They lived like Muggles', and his tone had brooked no questions._

"_You probably know that my parents, my family, own an enormous magical business empire." Here, Sienna hesitated. Then sighing, she continued. "What most of the magical world _doesn't_ know is that we also hold a Muggle business empire. And that Daddy has a Muggle business partner." Harry's ears perked up._

"_Who's the partner?"_

"_Mr. Evans. He and Daddy are best friends, and it always feels like we're family, we see them so often." _

_Heart thumping, Harry asked, "Oh really? Does he have any children?" Sienna didn't reply and Harry waited with bated breath._

"_Yes," she said slowly, "he does."_

"_That must be nice. That is, if you like the children."_

"_His youngest daughter, he has two daughters you see?" Harry replied an affirmative. "His youngest is named Lily Evans, and she's my best friend." Harry felt faint. He had known, hoped, to hear her talk about Lily, and now she was. With bated breath, Harry waited for her to go on. _

"_Harry?"_

"_Wha- I mean, yes?"_

"_Nothing. You didn't say anything, so I wondered if you were still listening." She responded._

"_Of course. Why don't you tell me about Lily? What's she like?"_

"_She's hilarious! And she's really smart too…She gets the best marks at our school, and everyone thinks she's really clever."_

"_What about you? How do you do?"_

"_Oh, I do alright. I usually get second or third. But it doesn't matter. I'll be going to Hogwarts this year anyway." _

"_So, do you see Lily very often?"_

"_Yes, she lives a couple of streets over, so I see her every day, usually." Here, Sienna's voice faded. "But when I go to Hogwarts, I won't."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Well, she's Muggle. And Mum would have said something."_

"_Does anything odd, er, magical happen sometimes when you're with her?" Harry waited anxiously for her response._

"_Uh-huh. But I think that might have been me. Lily and I…we have really bad tempers. And whenever we go at it, something happens." Here, her voice turned speculative. "And those were such large incidents too. Sierra never did stuff like that, and she's a really good witch. She's just finished training to be an Auror, you know." _

"_That's what I want to do."_

"_Sierra says it's fun, but it's generally nothing like training."_

_Harry steered the topic back to Lily. "Do you think your friend Lily might be a witch?" When Sienna said nothing, he continued. "It's possible. And things have a way of working out. You'll see." He told her cheerfully. "Who knows? Lily might go to Hogwarts with you!"_

"_That would be brilliant!" Harry felt something tug at his consciousness. He had to go, and now. The spell only lasted fifteen minutes, and after that, he would go into a coma. Or something like that. _Which, _Harry considered, _would be _really_ bad.

"_Good night Sienna. It was nice talking to you." He started saying the words to terminate the spell, but stopped. "Oh, wait! When I say the words _'Perago Somnium'_ there'll be this bright white flash. And then the spell will be terminated. G'night then."_

"_Harry, will you talk to me again?" Sienna asked before he started saying the incantation. "Like this?"_

"_Maybe, if it's all right with you."_

"_Next time you could tell me about Hogwarts?" She questioned amiably._

"_Sure! Next time then. _Perago Somnium_!" There was that tug again and a flash, and then Harry felt himself receding from the misty, gray fog and back into his own mind._

_Sienna shut her eyes at the flash, cringing. The mists were quickly dissolving, and she opened her eyes again, amazed, as she watched the dreamland become hazy as she started to wake up._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sienna untangled herself from her sheets. Had that really been all a dream? Or was it true? _Either way_, she reminded herself, _this is something that Sierra will want to hear about. _

Tossing her covers off, she slipped out of her bed and headed towards her desk. Pulling out a notebook and pen, she began to write.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm super sorry it took so long... I hope it was worth the wait! Review!

Casablanca Dreams


	3. Sister Act

Disclaimer: I do not own blah, blah, blah…

You guys know the drill…

Author's Note:

It's finally here! Chapter Two! Finally! (Great. I'm starting to repeat myself.) Anyways, I hope you guys like it, and I hope you guys review! A great, big thank you to all those who reviewed my before, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. And about some of the things some of you mentioned- it will all soon be made clear… Much like Deathly Hallows, which I'm not too fond of. Which reminds me, this story will be mostly DH compliant. I've managed to work out the events in the story that _didn't_ go with DH, and it's all fixed. Also, the short excerpt that I posted on my profile will be in Chapter Three. I thought it would be in this chapter- but that would have made this chapter probably 20 pages long. And I figured a sooner update would be better. (So you all don't forget about me. Plus, this chapter is pretty, pretty long. It's ten pages, which is more than the first two combined, sadly enough.) Now all I've got to do is write out chapter three…

Now on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sienna. Sen." Sierra Aden sighed. "It's not possible."

"Why not?" Sienna shot back, glaring at the back of her older sister's blonde head.

"Well, for one thing, I've never heard of this spell. Secondly, it's _not possible_." Sierra replied, enunciating each word, a brief pause between each one, as she shut the journal. She turned around in the chair and noticed her sister glowering at her.

"Oh, be reasonable, Sen! How could a boy, named Harry Potter, contact you through your dreams?" Sierra paused for emphasis. Noting her sister's scowl, she took a deep breath and continued. "Not to mention the fact that there is no one named Harry Potter. The only Potters that are alive are around their mid-forties, maybe a bit older, and have a son _your_ age. _His_ name is James. So," Sierra concluded, "you made up this entire exchange between you and 'Harry Potter'." Seeing Sienna's face, Sierra hastily amended her last statement. "In your _sleep_. It was a _dream_."

"But Harry said he would-" Sierra sighed.

"Sen-"

"Fine. You don't believe me." Sienna cut her off with a snort.

"I'm NOT arguing with you _any_more. We have to go down now, I'm sure Mum wants us for dinner." Sierra replied, fed up and cross. Sienna gave her a broad grin, clearly amused. "What?" Sierra snapped.

"Since when has _Mum_ been a _cannibal_?" Chuckling, Sienna dodged her sister's hands and ran out of the room.

"That's not funny, dimwit!" Sierra shrieked at the now empty doorway. Sienna just laughed harder and moved faster, scampering down the stairs.

Staring at the doorway, Sierra spoke to the now empty room. "Humph. Why do I even bother?" So saying, she stalked out of the room.

"Sere?" Scott's voice floated up the stairs to where Sierra was.

"Coming!" Sierra stomped down the stairs, frowning at her shoes. As soon as she reached the foot of the stairs, she launched into speech.

"Evil little prat. Comes up with odd dreams, and yells at _me_!" Sierra snorted. "As if! There can't be such a spell, could there?" _Perago Somnium_, she thought, _I think that means…'Dream Ender'…Maybe Scott would know?_ She stared at her husband who was now standing in front of her, holding Sawyer. Sierrra felt that automatic smile that appeared everything she was thinking about, or near, her son. She stretched out her arms for her baby. Once settling the baby in her arms, she looked up at her husband.

"What did you do to your sister?" Scott asked curiously. "She looked all happy, and then your mum asked where _you_ were, and she ran out of the room as if a _bludger_ was after her!" he grinned, waiting for her answer.

"Erm…she's a little, just a _little_," Sierra added, seeing her husband's face, "at least, I think so. No, maybe she is. More than a little, I mean." She added. "You _know_ how she gets when you tell her she's wrong."

"Darling, I have no _clue_ what you are talking about. She's a little what?"

Sierra blushed a faint pink. "A little angered?" Scott shook his head. Sierra immediately initiated her defense. "The little dear has become quite spoiled nowadays. Becoming a veritable brat. And it's all our fault," Sierra's voice rose, "Yours," She continued resolutely on, ignoring her husband's indignant expression, "_mine_, Mum's and Dad's."

"Now, why would you say _that_?" Scott asked, frowning. "I'm pretty sure this is the same woman who stayed up the entire night when she was fourteen because her _beloved _little sister, was having nightmares."

"It was the first time Mum and Dad didn't take her with them! She was _always_ with them, before that." Sierra added defensively. "Plus, she kept on waking up crying or screaming! It's not like I was going to get any sleep anyway!"

Sierra's eyes suddenly glowed mischievously. "Isn't this the same man who went out of his way to get his _girlfriend's little sister_ a rare stuffed animal for Christmas? When he was _sixteen_?" Scott snorted.

"Your parents want us in for dinner now." He kept up the irritated façade for a moment, before giving her his customary grin. She automatically smiled back, and after shifting the sleeping baby in her arms, walked towards the door to the dining room. Opening the door, the couple walked in.

"Sere-!" Sari Stratton, the forty year old mother of two, grandmother of one, started to stand up, but stopped when she noticed the precarious position of her drink glass.

"Watch out, Sari." The deep baritone of Sierra's and Sienna's father, Seth Stratton, and Scott's, formerly much-feared, father-in-law, cautioned his wife.

"Sawyer!" Carefully pushing her chair back and setting down her glass, Sari moved gracefully towards her daughter. "Sere!"

"Mum, you _just_ saw us." Sierra chuckled, handing over her son to his excited grandmother.

"Actually, I was in the kitchen, _you_ were upstairs, doing what, I don't know, and Sawyer and Scott were in the Study with your father."

"Sorry, Mum."

"It's okay." Sari smiled before cooing at Sawyer, who had woken up, and miraculously, in his parents' opinion, hadn't cried yet. Seeing that her mother's attention was temporarily, if not permanently, on something other than her, she turned towards her father, taking her seat at his left. Scott, following her, took his seat directly in front of his wife, seating himself next to his young sister-in-law.

"Sooooo, Sen, excited to start Hogwarts?" Sienna blinked. Her ivory complexion seemed to flush, and then pale. She hurriedly looked at her sister and father, and then turned to look at her mother. A second later, she turned back to Scott.

"I guess…" Her voice trailed off as she realized that all three of the adults were staring at her. Instantly, her hackles rose. "What?"

"You _guess_?" Scott's voice thundered. Sienna scooted over slightly.

"Sen. I thought you wanted to go?" Her father asked, confused.

"How can you _not_ want to go?!" Sierra had turned pink in her indignation and was gawking at her sister. "You _are_ a witch, aren't you?" She asked, ignoring both her husband's and ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Seth's exclamation of protest. Sari turned her attention back to her grandson, ignoring her daughters' squabble. "When I was your age…" She trailed off, staring into the distance. She suddenly snapped back to the present, and continued with her tirade. "I was _so _excited! I didn't think there could be anything more fun, and great, and fun, and, and-!

"Ow!" Sierra stage-whispered, suddenly conscious of the fact that her mother was staring at her oddly. "You didn't have to _kick_ me!" She hissed at her husband.

"I didn't kick you, Sierra." Hearing her full name, Sierra stopped huffing indignantly and focused her full attention on her little sister.

"Sen," She started, "do you really not want to go to Hogwarts?"

"I _want _to go. But what about Lily?"

"What about her?" Sierra asked, curiously. Scott, looking to see what Sawyer and Sari were doing, noticed a significant glance passing between his in-laws.

"How are you going to explain my absence to her?"

"The same way we explained mine, Sen." Sierra replied sounding confused. "A very exclusive boarding school in Scotland."

"How do I contact her?" Sienna asked, leaning away, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You send us the letters by owl, and then we give them to her. Easy as pie!"

"_Parchment_ letters?"

"Uhhh…yes?" Sienna snorted.

"Because that wouldn't be suspicious _at all_, right?"

"Darling, you'll find a way. You're resourceful. And you know the whole 'where there's a will'" Sari put in.

"Is Sawyer-?" Sierra asked, immediately rising from her chair.

"Yes, dear, he's asleep." Sierra took her son from her mother and placed him in the bassinet that had replaced the chair next to Sierra.

"Now, shall we eat?" Sari asked. Once everyone nodded, she clapped her hands before sitting down.

A house elf, wearing what appeared to be a buttermilk-colored toga, embellished with a large, burgundy 'S', arrived, carrying a tray. He was followed by various other house elves, all wearing similar uniforms, though some house elves' uniforms were burgundy, with the embellishment in buttermilk. Placing the serving dishes on the table, the elves bowed and, after the Stratton's and Aden's thanks, left the room as silently as they had appeared.

"Soooo…" Drawled Seth. "Are you two going to be traveling soon?"

Scott frowned. "Nah, I don't think we are, right?" he asked his wife, and at her nod, continued, "Sere's got Auror finals day after tomorrow…"

"Really?" His mother-in-law asked. Her usually coolly elegant voice was excited. She turned towards her daughter. "Really?!" Sierra gave her a noncommittal shrug, preoccupied with scooping up some of her Lancashire hotpot. Sari gave her a slightly disappointed look for her lack of response and turned towards her husband.

"Dear, we are going to Italy, right? After Sienna leaves for Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I have a meeting with some of the Board of Directors…and we're going to be visiting Mum."

Sari's expression visibly soured. "That's great, honey…" Seth, markedly ignoring his wife, motioned for his second daughter to pass the bread.

"You guys are going to see Grandmum?" Sienna asked unhappily. "Why couldn't you take me with you? Or go before Hogwarts? I love Grandmum!"

"The only reason the old bat likes you _is_ because you're named after her." Sierra hissed at her sister. "Which is surprising, seeing as you look like Mum, and all that." Sienna glared at her, and looked beseechingly at her father, who hadn't heard any of the conversation.

"Master?" All heads turned to Wonky, the house elf. Seth motioned at him to continue. "There is an urgent letter for you in your study."

"Thank you, Wonky." He replied to the elf. "May I?" He asked his wife. At her nod, he stood up, placing his napkin on the chair, and left the room with the elf trotting beside him in an attempt to keep up. As soon as the door closed behind him, the discussion about Sienna's grandmum resumed.

"We-ell, since _you_ look so much like Daddy, how come she doesn't like _you_ as much as she likes me?" Sienna demanded belligerently.

"Because I refused the man she had decided I was to marry!" Sierra retorted, no longer trying to keep her voice hushed.

"Your grandmother likes control of her relatives." Scott put in, ignoring his wife's "I'm talking, dammit!".

"Which is unsurprising, seeing as she had control of the family fortune for a long time, since your grandfather died young." Sari added, her voice quiet, yet steely. "She loves both of you very, very much. And I have no clue what Sen looking like me has to do with this discussion. Since she's the one who asked for my hand in marriage, she doesn't hold your father's wedding against me.

"Plus, she's old. That woman was once the most beautiful, intelligent, talented witch of Italy, and she's used to it." She admonished. "It took her three years to finally find a wizard she deemed worthy of you, and she was looking forward to a grand, Italian wedding. I would think you wouldn't hold that against her."

Both of her daughters quieted. "Sorry, Mum."

"It's okay, darlings, just be careful of what you say to your father." At their questioning look, she clarified. "He's in the middle of acquiring another company, and the other company is being very stubborn. He's very tense. Now, are we finished?" The others nodded.

Rising, Sari clapped her hands twice. Immediately, house elves appeared.

"We are finished. Would you clean up our supper?"

The house elves bowed. "Of course, Mistress!" They chorused.

"Come on. Let's go into the drawing room." So saying, Sari left the room. Shrugging, Sienna and Scott followed her, Sierra stopping to pick up Sawyer.

They entered the room, which was colored red and gold, Gryffindor colors.

"Huh. The sofa's new, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, Sere, but it's been there for a while. For those of us who are _more_ observant, let's have a drink!" Scott moved towards a side-table where a bottle of decanted wine stood.

"Mum! How long has it been there?" Sierra demanded, her face slightly flushed.

"Two weeks, dear." Sari replied gently.

"And to think this _unobservant _person is going to be an Auror. Makes me shudder, right?" Scott directed at Sienna, who gave him a sleepy nod, sinking into the sofa.

"Oh, Scott!" She sat upright. Scott threw her a questioning look, before turning back to the decanter. "What does 'Perago Somnium' mean?" Scott frowned.

"I think that means-" He was cut off by Sari.

"Sleep ender. Where did you hear that?" Sari asked sharply.

"I t-think I saw it in a b-book." Sienna replied, taken aback.

"Which book?"

"One of your old ones." Sienna invented, still confused. As soon as she heard that, Sari relaxed.

"Oh. _Oh_. Well, that's good." Sari breathed in deeply, obviously relieved.

"Why?" Sienna asked, quietly, aware that her mother wasn't saying something.

"That spell…It's the ending incantation to the _Somnium Iacio _spell…It can alter the existence of time itself. Dangerous that is." Sienna nodded, shooting a meaningful glare at her sister, who ignored her.

"What's dangerous?" Everyone's head turned towards the doorway, Sierra and Scott reaching for their wands.

"Dad! You scared us to death!"

"What kind of Auror isn't alert for potential threats?" Seth asked, his silvery eyes twinkling at his daughter. She snorted and turned towards Scott who was still standing near the decanter, a glass in his hands.

"What's taking you so long?"

"I don't know why you care…It's not like you can have some anyway." Giving her husband's back a dark look, she settled herself further into her armchair, arms crossed.

"What's dangerous?" Seth repeated.

"Oh, some spell Sienna found in one of Mum's old books." Sierra waved her hand dismissively. Seth's face froze. He glanced carefully at his youngest daughter, who was leaning against her mother.

"Which spell?" He asked carefully.

"_Perago Somnium_."

"Oh. Well, what do you think of it, sweetheart?" His voice betrayed no emotion, but his face looked relieved.

"'Tis okay." Sienna mumbled, her eyelids drooping. Seth chuckled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Sere, how do you think your exams are gonna be?" Sierra grumbled incoherently. "You're excited, I see." Seth winked at his wife. "Well, then, we should probably get to bed, it's almost ten."

"She's sleeping," Sierra pointed out grumpily, indicating her sister with a tilt of her head. "Why's she so tired anyway? She's been like that since we finished dinner."

"I'll take her up…You two go on up to bed." Seth looked at his wife.

"I'll stay here too, dears. I have some things to take care of." Sari said, responding to Sierra's and Scott's silent questions. Nodding their assent, they trooped off, carrying a still-sleeping Sawyer.

Seth scooped up his sleeping daughter. "We need to find a place to keep all those old spell books. Who knows what she'll find, looking through them? And she might accidentally let something slip to the Evans."

"I know. I just don't remember having a book containing _Somnium Iacio_." Sari paused from straightening a pillow. "Do I even _have_ a book containing that?"

"You must. How else could she have found it?"

"I guess you're right, Seth. But still."

"I know, I know. I'm just worried. She's not excited to go to Hogwarts? Do you remember Sierra? She was so excited, I was glad when she left!" Noting his wife's reproachful look, he amended his words. "Well, I missed her after five minutes, 'kay?"

"Do you think we've spoiled her too much?"

"Nah." Seth gave an easy-going shrug. "She'll be fine. And if so, Hogwarts will soon clear that up."

"You're right, once more."

"Aren't I always?" Seth asked, giving Sari a smug grin.

"No." Sari's straightforward answer caused Seth to smile wider. "And about Lily…well, she'll find out."

"Yes, she will. For now, though, its best she doesn't know. She'll know by Sunday. She'll survive four days."

"She will." Sari agreed, giving her youngest daughter a fond look. "She's much stronger than she seems. Scared for the first bit, fine for the rest. I'm sure she could survive _anything_."

"Let's hope she doesn't have to, Sari." Seth moved towards the door, motioning for his wife to follow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there it is! Chapter Two! Yay!

Well, anyway, please read and review. I want to know what you guys think…whether you like it, dislike it, are confused, etc.

So, I'll see you guys again, hopefully sometime soon!

S


	4. A Single Step

Updated: April 3, 2008: Hey everyone! I just made a couple changes to the story, so it should be easier on the eyes (all that bold gave me a headache!) So, everyone **review- **I'll give **cookies**!!

--

_Journeys of a thousand miles begin with a single step._

--

Sienna blinked. She raised her head slightly. There was bright sunlight seeping through her windows. The silvery-purple drapes had been pushed back, either by her mother or an house elf, though Sienna figured that it was probably her mother. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and stared blankly at the door of her bedroom. It was Sunday. July 24th. The day on which her sister would get her Hogwarts letter. Every single year. Yesterday, Saturday, with no expectations, had been far more pleasant. She had woken up and discovered that her parents had left for work, which was unusual on a Saturday. Sienna suspected that today would be the opposite. Sierra had had her Auror exams, after all, and hadn't contacted her family, worrying Sari and Seth. And on Sundays her parents tended to work until she woke up, but at home.

Grumbling slightly, Sienna rolled out of bed and moved towards her desk. Sitting there was a note, in her mother's elegant script.

_Sen, dear_, It read, _Remember! Lily and the Evans are coming over for dinner, as well as your sister. Be nice- she's had a long day. Oh, and clean your room- you've got books lying everywhere!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

_PS: Your father and I will be working later than usual. We've hit a snag, darling, so we had to go to work today. We'll come back from the office around 3-ish, okay? You may, if you like, invite Lily over early. If not, you bought that book a week ago, remember? Well, have a lovely day, darling. _

Sienna placed the note back on her desk, and pulling on her fuzzy bedroom slippers, walked out. Going to the kitchen, she found the house elves in a frenzy. The kitchen was a hive of activity, and so far, no one had noticed her. Sienna tapped her foot. She drummed her fingers on the island countertop. Finally, she cleared her throat. Only one house elf stopped for her.

"Little miss is up! Good morning, little miss!" Squeaked Pinky. Pinky was a relatively young house elf. She had been around sixteen years old when Sienna was born, and she had helped take care of the baby, creating a semi-bond between the two. She always called Sienna "little miss" calling Sienna's sister "miss".

"Good morning Pinky." Sienna smiled down at the elf. Then she frowned, her face confused as she looked around the kitchen at the busy house elves, who still hadn't noticed her. "What's going on?"

"Mistress asked us to make a great dinner. Little miss did not know?" Sienna shook her head. "Oh…but little miss's great friend is coming! With her family! And miss! Miss is coming too, with young master Sawyer! Surely little miss knew?"

"I knew that part." Sienna turned around, moving towards the refrigerator, the elf moving along with her. "But is it supposed to be fancy?"

"Of course! It's July 24th! Your Hogwarts letter is to arrive today. After dinner, I suspect." Pinky moved in front of Sienna and opened the refrigerator door. "Now, what will little miss have for breakfast?"

"An omelet, please, Pinky?" Pinky nodded.

"With some orange juice or milk? And would little miss like potatoes with it?"

"Orange juice, Pinky. And yes to the potatoes."

"Okay, little miss. It'll be ready soon. Why doesn't little miss go to the dining room? Otherwise little miss will be underfoot." Pinky added, a stern look on her visage. She gave the resisting girl a slight push towards the door. "Now, little miss, the longer you stay, the longer you'll go without breakfast!" This time, Sienna allowed herself to be pushed from the kitchen and found herself in the dining room.

Sienna sat down in her father's chair at the head of the table. She picked up the paper, the _Daily Prophet_, the paper her parents had subscribed to for as long as Sienna could remember.

Sienna let out an audible gasp. She stared at the headlines: _"SIX MURDERED MUGGLE-BORNS! WHO DID IT? AND WHY?"_ Below the headlines were the pictures, thankfully, in Sienna's case, not of the murdered Muggles. Sienna quickly scanned the article, finding out that the murderer was unknown, but that each Muggle-born had one letter burnt into their wand hand.

"M-D-B-L-D-S." Sienna read aloud. "Midbuilds?" She dropped the paper, realizing what the letters spelt out. "_Mudbloods!_"

"What was that?" Asked Pinky, sharply. "What did you say, little miss? It better not have been what Pinky thought you said."

"Of course not, Pinky." Sienna replied automatically. Forcing a smile, she queried the disapproving house elf. "That's my breakfast, right?" Pinky nodded, a suspicious look still on her face. "Are you sure it's still hot?" Sienna teased half-heartedly. Pinky gave her an indignant look that proved that Sienna had failed to distract her and simply placed the tray before Sienna. After Pinky had left the room, she flipped the newspaper back over. "Merlin." She breathed.

Sienna spent the rest of her day reading the book she had bought, a Muggle book called _Anne of Green Gables, _and had managed to forget the morning's disturbing news when her parents arrived, along with her sister.

"Sen! Where are you?" Seth's voice boomed, clearly heard, even far away in the library of the house where Sienna was reading, curled up in one of the large leather armchairs.

"Daddy?" Sienna jumped out of her chair, carefully placing the book on the spindly table next to her, and ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs, finally skidding to a stop at the top of the mahogany wood staircase that went down to the foyer. She paused, poised to continue her traditional headlong rush down the stairs, before her mother's usually gentle voice cracked through the air.

"Sienna. Don't. Run. Down. The. Stairs!" Sienna paused from placing a foot on the step below her. She gave her mother an innocent look, obviously wondering why her mother was so worked up.

"Mistress! And Master! Welcome home! Wonky thinks little miss is-Little miss! Don't you put one foot down!" Sienna pulled her foot back to the landing and gave the house elf a bemused glance. "Wonky just polished those steps! Doesn't little miss read the signs?" Sienna drew back, and glanced at the wooden sign placed right next to her.

"Oh."

"That's right." Sari said, nodding. "Haven't I told you before to look before you leap?"

"Yeeees." Sienna murmured, drawing out the word. "You have. Sorry, Mum."

"It's fine." Sari waved a hand before following Wonky out of the foyer.

Sienna stepped down carefully, grinning conspiratorially at her father.

"What's wrong with Mum?"

"Oh, something was wrong with the accounts today. We had to fire another accountant, and now your mother has to do it." Sienna nodded sagely.

"Of course. Where's Sierra and Scott?"

"They decided to head up to their room. Your sister's awfully tired. They're getting Auror results today, and I'm guessing she's doing her usual I-can't-sleep-until-I-know routine."

"Right. I guess I should go find Mum and ask her what I'm supposed to wear to dinner?"

"That would be wise." Seth replied, his eyes twinkling.

"It's July 24th. Did you forget?" Sienna kept on walking, pretending to not hear her father. "Sienna?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"The Evans will be here in an hour. Remember not to let anything slip." Something occurred to Sienna.

"But they're staying after dinner, right?" Her father didn't reply. "Wouldn't they find out anywa-?"

"Sen." Sienna turned.

"Huh?"

"You're wearing that blue dress." Sienna blinked at her mother, confused. How had her mother gotten here so fast? She turned around to look at her father, but found that he had left. "I laid it out on the bed."

"Okay."

"The Evans said they might come early. Apparently Lily is anxious to see you. You decided not to call her?"

"Yeah…The book looked real interesting." Sari smiled.

"I bet." Sienna didn't reply, and the silence grew. "Well, go on, you've got to get ready." Sari told her daughter with an indulgent grin. "Today's the big day."

Sienna followed her mother to the kitchen.

"Why do you have the Evans coming if today is the _big_ day?" Sari turned and gave her daughter an enigmatic smile.

"You shouldn't worry, darling. You're going to have white hair prematurely." Sienna gave her mother a look and walked towards the backstairs.

"Right, Mum. White hair." Sienna scampered up the stairs, nearly running into Scott.

"Whoa, there." He laughed, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"No reason." Sienna took off down the hallway, and Sierra came out of the room to join her husband.

"What's the matter?"

"Does your sister ever walk?" Sierra gave him a concerned look, obviously for his state of mind.

"Occasionally. Though that's usually when she's in a hurry, of course." Sierra drawled sarcastically. "Merlin's wand, why is everyone worried about her? She can take care of herself."

"That's funny, coming from her older sister who thought she was going crazy only a couple days ago." Sierra turned her nose up and moved towards the stairs, tossing over her shoulder, "Scott, I'm gonna go help Mum. When Sawyer wakes up, bring him down."

Sienna loped into her room, locking the door behind her, glancing quickly at the sapphire-colored dress lying on the bed, contrasting with the silvery-purple bedspread. She looked at the clock, deciding that she had enough time before everyone arrived for the formal Sunday dinner, and sat down on the stool of her vanity and picked up _Anne of Green Gables_. Two minutes later, a knock sounded on the door.

"Sen? Why is it taking you so long? You're not reading something, are you?"

"No, Mum." Sienna placed the book quietly down and moved towards the bed. Quickly throwing on the dress, she didn't bother attempting to tie the sash going around her waist. Opening the door, she found her mother waiting for her, resplendent in one of her semi-formal ensembles.

Sari gave her daughter a slight smile.

"You look wonderful, darling." Sienna just shook her head, fidgeting with the hem of her dress. Sari motioned to her daughter to turn around and then proceeded to tie the silver sash around her daughter's waist. "There. Perfect." She said, turning her daughter back around. "The necklace your grandmother gave you really matches, huh?" Sienna fingered the necklace, playing with the delicate platinum strand that looped and twisted in the center, forming her name. Petite slivers of sapphires studded the name. The necklace was old, Stratton family tradition, with all daughters getting platinum name necklaces with their birthstones scattered over it. The men of the family received a ring with the family crest and their names inscribed on the inside of the ring. Sienna's father, Seth, wore one. It was his only jewelry other than his wedding band. And for the women that married into the family, such as Sienna's mother, they received necklaces, but with their husband's birthstone instead. The men who married into the family received a ring with their wife's name on the inside, instead, and the family crest as well as their own family crest. Scott had one, which he never wore, claiming that platinum "gave him a rash", regardless of the fact that his wedding ring was platinum as well. Seth only laughed, Sierra rolled her eyes, Sienna ignored them all, and Sari, who didn't wear her necklace as she despised peridot, which was Seth's birthstone, smiled serenely.

_Ding-dong_

The Evans had arrived. Sienna attempted to skip towards the staircase but was restrained by her mother.

"You're going to get in trouble if you run around in Hogwarts like that."

Sienna didn't reply, but she slowed down to a walk to accommodate her mother's leisurely pace. Once they had finally reached the stairs, a big grin grew on her face. Scott, who had answered the door because he was the only one around, and, because the Evans did not know about the house elves, was handing Sawyer to Mrs. Evans, who was cooing over the baby. Petunia, her horsy face, surrounded by her blonde hair, was ignoring Lily, judging by the way her body was angled towards her mother and Sawyer. Lily's face was tight, her green eyes muted, not sparkling like usual, and leaning away from Petunia. Mr. Evans was standing towards the back, smiling down at his wife and family.

"Hi, Lily." Sienna looked towards Petunia, who was still sulking, and threw her a smile. "Hey, Petunia." Petunia turned to give Sienna a half-hearted greeting.

"Sienna! Aren't you just growing like a weed! You're just as tall as me now!" Exclaimed Mrs. Evans. "Sari, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" She grinned, knowing that she had seen Sari just a couple of days before.

"It has, hasn't it, Daisy?" Sari asked, playing along. "And speaking of growing children, look at yours!"

"I know, I know. Looks like Petunia's going to get a lot taller, right?" Mrs. Evans patted Petunia's shoulder maternally. "But Lily here's going to be lucky if she gets to be as tall as her mum, right, Lily?"

Lily grumbled. Her lack of stature was a touchy subject for her, and it annoyed her constantly that her sister was going to be taller.

"Why don't we go and have dinner?"

"Sure, Sari." Mr. Evans replied easily. "Hey Seth, did you ever hear back from-" Sienna stopped listening.

"Lil, did you hear back from the school in north London? What was it called? St. Mary's?"

"St. Lucy's." Lily replied automatically. "Yeah, I did. I got in."

"It's a day school? Or boarding?"

"Day. Mummy said we're going to move up there during the school year. Tuney got in too."

"Oh…So I won't see you."

"It's not like you were going to anyway. Aren't you supposed to go that fancy-shmancy school in Scotland?"

"It's not fancy-shmancy…"

"Yeah, it is." Sienna sighed. Every time she and Lily saw each other, they started arguing about school, and Sienna was tired about it. It was getting to the point where they even fought the same way, repeating their statements from earlier arguments.

"Why don't we forget it?" Lily didn't reply, instead just nodding.

"Petunia? Are you excited about going to…St. Lucy's?" Petunia looked blankly at her, and then glared at Lily.

"Of course. The best part is…I'll be going _alone_." She hissed, then turning around completely, stomping off to join the rest of the family. Sienna turned back to Lily, confused. Lily just shook her head, warding of any and all questions.

"I'll tell you later, Enna." She replied, knowing she wouldn't be able to.

"Sienna! What's taking you and Lily so long?" demanded Sari.

"We're right here, Mum."

"Ah, good. Sit down." Sari gave them a warm smile, and swept off to the kitchen, undoubtedly to make sure everything was running on schedule.

As their families' chatter filled the room, three members stayed silent. Lily was glancing anxiously from the window, to her sister, to her parents, and then to Sienna. Petunia was either glaring at Lily, or staring at her plate. Sienna was sipping her water, and, like Lily, staring out the window.

"Dinner is served!" Sari strode back into the room. "Let's begin!"

The two families started eating, talking and laughing the whole time. Just when dessert had been finished and taken away, Lily jumped up screaming excitedly.

"Look, look! They're coming! He was right! Oh, Tuney, Sev was right!" No one in the dining room answered her. Sienna had just dropped her fork on the ground, and in attempting to pick it up, had banged her head against the table at Lily's shriek, Sari and Seth had leaped up, looking happy and confused at the same time, Petunia was glaring at her sister, half out of her chair, and the Evans were still in there chair, shocked at their daughter's outburst. The Adens, holding Sawyer, had already jumped out of their chairs and raced for the window. Sierra gave a happy shriek, passing Sawyer to her husband, and grabbed Lily's hands. The two started twirling around, crying "They've come, they've come!" when Sierra realized what she was doing. And Lily realized what she was saying.

"You knew?" Sierra gasped, her face revealing her emotions. "You're a, you're a wi-!"

"How do you know about it?" demanded Lily, her face going red, and then pale. She glanced at Sienna, who, uncharacteristically, had flushed a pale pink and was rubbing her head absentmindedly. She stared back at Lily, the corners of her mouth tucked in, her sapphire eyes hard, the silver glints in her eyes steely.

"How about we all sit down, okay?" Seth's voice boomed out once more. Everyone turned to look at him. Dumbly, Sierra and Lily, followed by Scott, walked back to their seats.

"Richard?" Seth asked, his voice quieter now, "Would you like a drink? I think you might need it. You too, Daisy." The Evans just stared at him, still perplexed. "How about a Brandy, Richard? Daisy, for you some champagne?"

"I think I could use some of that champagne, Seth." piped up Sari. Then, glancing at her still confused eldest daughter, "And I think Sere could use some sparkling…cider?" She asked, peeking at her daughter. At her daughter's nod, she indicated for Seth to leave.

Five minutes later, when Seth came back, he found the room exactly as it was before. Except that Lily and Sienna were busy glaring at each other, occasionally looking at the two owls sitting on the window sill with their letters still tied to their legs. Sierra was sitting at the edge of her seat, waiting for her father to walk back into the room. Scott was restraining his wife, having placed their son back into his bassinet. Sari was busy entertaining the adult Evans, who still looked lost. Petunia was watching Lily and Sienna with a slightly malevolent look in her blue eyes. She had always watched her little sister and her best friend's relationship with a slightly jealous eye. Seth said nothing, pouring the various drinks instead.

"Here." He motioned at the drink, placing it in front each person. "Sari?" His wife glanced at him, her brow creased, an apprehensive look in her eyes. She nods at the newspaper on the table next to him. Raising an eyebrow, he looks at it, at first dismissive, but soon the look in his eyes grows to wonder. Looking back at the two youngest members of the room, he frowns.

"Y'know, Seth. We can just ignore it. Take the owls, a memory spell should fix it. Sen will have to go, either way. You _know_ she'll be safe. But Lily-" Seth shook his head, but Sari plowed on, "she doesn't have to go through this. We could ask them to run the business on location somewhere else. Until it's safe." Already, Seth is shaking his head. "Seth!" Sari hisses.

"Sari? Seth? What exactly is going on?" Daisy, her eyes sharp, asked. "Why are our children sitting and glaring at each other, and Scott and Sierra so jumpy? And why on Earth is there a, a, an _owl_ on the bloody windowsill!"

Seth sighed, turning away from the newspaper, the table, and his wife. "We'll explain in a few minutes." He passes a hand over his face and quietly murmurs to Sari, where the Evans can't hear, "We promised him, Sari. And He is still small, just little attacks. He won't last much longer." Sari said nothing, staring straight ahead, a taut smile on her lips. "He's _Dumbledore_, Sari. Is there any place safer than Hogwarts?" Moving past Sari, who has gone to take her seat, he strides towards the windowsill. He unties the letters from the owls' legs, and, after several words, sends them into the night. Closing the window behind him, he takes his seat at the head of the table, ignoring Lily's questions and Sienna's murmured comments.

"Richard, Daisy, we," he gestured, somehow managing to encompass his family, plus Lily, "have something to tell you." The Evans didn't reply, their mouths slightly open and their eyes bewildered. Daisy started to ask, but was cut off by a swift shake of Sari's head. Baffled, she shut her mouth.

_Okay, Seth, this is it. You've got to tell them_, Seth opened his mouth, _it's the right thing to do, regardless of surrounding circumstances, okay?_

"Your daughter, Lily Evans, is a witch." Seth said, bracing himself for the explosion. He wasn't disappointed.

--

"Enna! _Enna!_" Sienna turned, her hand patting back strands of her long hair. She blinked, turning her head the other way in an attempt to find Lily.

"Over here!" Sienna caught a glimpse of Lily's distinctive red hair from between a rather large woman and her rather small husband. Sienna waved, signaling that she understood, but was swamped by another wave of people.

September the First had arrived. Lily's parents had taken their daughter's magical abilities rather well, all considering, but Sienna had an inkling that her parents had known about Lily. However, she was too glad that she wouldn't be leaving her best friend behind, and was now officially excited for Hogwarts. Sienna turned, knowing that she wouldn't be able to push her way through the crowd, instead turning to return to where her parents and trunks were.

"Sen! What timing. There's someone, well, _several_ someone_s_, that I wanted to introduce to you." Sierra exclaimed happily, grabbing Sienna's arm. Sienna looked up from her trunks, and the basket on them, to look at the people her sister so desperately wanted her to see. And she was taken aback.

Looking at the three girls- no, women, they looked too grown up, and yet two didn't give off that air- before her, she thought, rather surprised, _I always thought Sere and Mum were the most beautiful women _ever_. I guess not_? She stared at the first one, a lady as tall as her mum, several inches taller than her sister. With her long, dark hair, porcelain skin, and aristocratic features, she was an impressive figure. It wasn't only her beauty that drew people to her; it was her aura. The second looked a lot like the first, except she had chocolate colored hair instead of the polished onyx of her elder sister, and her eyes, instead of a mercurial, almost stormy grey, were a gentler blue. The third was completely dissimilar from the first two, and, some would argue, the fairest. With white-blonde hair, and large, china blue eyes, she had delicacy written all over her. And yet, she too, had the same controlling aura of the first.

"What an enchanting child, Stra-Aden. She's going to grow up to be quite the beauty. But her name? It doesn't fit too well, does it?" The throaty voice broke through Sienna's reverie. Sienna looked up to find the first one staring at her, a glimmer of a smile around the corners of her mouth. "I'm Bellatrix Lestrange, and these are my two sisters, Andromeda," she said, gesturing to the second girl, "and Narcissa Black." She finished, with an almost lazy wave at the youngest girl. The two girls gave Sienna polite smiles, but both had a speculating look in their eye. Andromeda was giving her a curious look, but Narcissa, Narcissa was giving her a measuring look, and when she finally smiled, truly smiled, Sienna felt an unconscious relief at passing some unknown, hidden test.

Sierra laughed. "She's named after our grandmum, Bellatrix. _She_ was named after Siena, Italy." Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders, clearly not concerned.

"Bella? Where is Sirius?" And like that, the spell was broken. With a rush, Sienna came back to reality, with its stifling crowds and raucous noises. The eldest girl, gave an irritated snort.

"That little brat said he was going to get on the train. But how should _I_ know what he's up to? I'll go look for him. Andy, you and Cissy stay here, 'kay?" At her sister's nod, Bellatrix Lestrange left in a swirl of robes. After what seemed a couple of seconds, she was back, announcing, "Andy, he's on the train. It's going to leave soon, you and Cissy should get going. Come on, I'll come with you." She gestured for them to get their trunks. "Sierra!" Sienna's sister turned back to the woman. "We should have lunch one day. Good-bye Sienna, enjoy your first year of Hogwarts!" And with a slight laugh, which from anyone else would have sounded happy, but here sounded slightly ominous, she left, her two sisters following.

"Ready, darling?" Sienna felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up, smiling, at her mother.

"Uh-huh." Sari patted her youngest daughter's shoulder.

"Do you have everything? Do you have Sasha?" Sienna patted the basket on top of her trunk. "Good, Sen. The train's going to leave, you better go on in soon!"

"Have fun, Sen, okay? We'll owl you every day, if you like." Seth told her, smiling down at his daughter. "Or, how about every other day?" He grabbed her trunk, her mother and sister trailing behind him. "Be good, and don't do anything your sister wouldn't do." He added with a wink, ignoring Sierra's indignant "Hey!" behind him.

Sari wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Do what Daddy said, okay? And write us _at least_ every other day. Okay, darling?" Releasing her daughter, she pressed a kiss onto her daughter's forehead.

"You'll be fine, Sen. No worries, a' right? Scott and Sawyer send their love. Of all the days to get sick!" Sierra gave an exasperated groan, throwing her hands into the air. She hugged her sister, feeling oddly nostalgic.

"I'll be _fine_. Bye Mum, bye Daddy, see you later, Sere!" Sienna waved at her family, muttering to herself, "I've got to go and find Lily…"

"You still have several minutes, dear. Why don't you say bye to the Evans?" Sienna nodded, moving in the direction her mother pointed to.

"Uncle Richard, Aunt Daisy?" She said, somewhat shyly, "I came to say bye?" The Evans gave her a broad grin.

"Of course, dear! I'm glad you did too! We'll miss you _so_ much! Right, Petunia?" She asked her sulking eldest daughter. Petunia gave a half-hearted shrug, and turned away. Daisy's bright grin faded. "Well, dear, have a good time and watch Lily for us, would you?"

"And don't forget to send a letter by one of those carrier pigeon type thingy-s, okay, Sienna? We'd love to hear from you!" Added Richard. Sienna grinned.

"Of course!"

"Well, Lily headed that way. The train's going to leave, right? She went that way." Richard pointed, and Sienna headed in that direction, waving at the Evans.

"Enna! I've been looking for you for_ever_! I want you to meet Severus- he's the one who taught me about the wizarding world!" The greasy, black-haired boy, closer in height to Lily than Sienna, shot a scowl at Sienna. Lily, not noticing, gave a bright smile, and informed Sienna that she was going to go look for a compartment inside with Severus, as she had already said good-bye to her family. Severus scowled some more, shooting a glance at Lily, whose eyes had gone watery at the mention of her family. Sienna frowned, noticing, but didn't say anything. And in a second, they were gone.

Sienna turned around slowly, feeling slightly lonely and forgotten. She headed back over to her parents, giving them an overly bright grin, before clambering onto the train with her luggage. Sienna blinked back a couple of tears. She glanced back once, seeing her family and the Evans waving goodbye at her. As she watched, her mother blew her a kiss, and Petunia, astonishingly, raised her hand a couple of inches to wave. Sienna sniffed and proceeded to wave back at them. Setting her shoulders, she took several steps farther into the red train, dragging her trunk, making sure the basket was safe and in no danger of sliding. Lily had told her, popping up for a second, that she had placed her trunk in the fifth compartment on the left side, before disappearing once more. Sienna walked down, silently counting the doors. People were walking by, completely ignoring her. When she reached the fifth compartment, she resolutely opened the glass doors.

Walking in, she stared at the four occupants of the compartment.

"I-I'm sorry! I must have mistaken which compartment Lily and her friend were in..." Sienna's voice trailed off as she saw Lily's unmistakable trunk on the rack above a sandy brown-haired boy's head.

"You mean the redhead?" Sienna nodded mutely, turning slowly to face the speaker. He was a short boy, probably a couple inches shorter than her, with spiky, porcupine-esque black hair and round glasses covering sparkling hazel eyes.

"And Snivellus?" Put in another voice, this one from the brunet boy's other side. Sienna blinked at the boy, who must have been exactly her height. He looked so familiar. Like Bellatrix Black...no Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman Sierra had introduced her to. Sienna blinked again as she realized that the two boys were waiting for an answer. Blushing a faint, almost imperceptible, pink pearly color, Sienna spoke.

"Er...I think his name was SEV-erus, not SNIV-ellus." The boy with the resemblance to Mrs. Lestrange gave a short, bark-like laugh.

"We thought we would give him a...friendly nickname. So you're looking for them? I mean, him and that redheaded girl?"

"Her name is Lily." He didn't reply, but just looked at her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, they went that way." He answered, pointing at the door, "They went to the left, I think. Didn't they?" He asked, looking at the boy with glasses. He simply nodded, and then gestured at Sienna's trunk.

"Don't you want to put that up?" Sienna blushed once more, and nodded. With a grunt, she forced her trunk up, before pulling the basket down and peeking inside. Satisfied that everything was okay, she shut the lid, and looked up. The other occupants were staring at her.

"Pet?" The boy with the disheveled hair asked.

"Yes…a cat."

"I thought so…you didn't want an owl?" Sienna shook her head, mute.

"What are your names?"

"Well, I'm James Potter," the messy-haired boy said, "he's Sirius Black," he pointed at the boy who had asked her if she wanted to put up her trunk, "he's Remus Lupin," he indicated the brunet boy, "and that's Peter Pettigrew." he said, looking at a small blond boy sitting in a corner next to Remus Lupin. The boy nodded at her anxiously, his water blue eyes worried.

"I'm Sienna Stratton." The boy called Potter gave her a wide grin.

"I can tell this is going to be the beginning of a long and beautiful relationship, can't you, Stratton?"

--

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's finally done! I updated when I said I would, for once! (March , 2008 D- Now I can go sleep! Yay sleep! (Something I haven't had all that much of lately. ) Aren't y'all proud? In fact, you all are so proud, you're going to let me know in a review what you think. Right? I'm just psychic aren't I?

Well, anyway, let me know what you guys think! You realize that reviews make me update faster, don't you? Because, really, they do!

Oh, and also, this chapter is (once again) not beta'd, so bear with me on the mistakes, I'll try to get them fixed ASAP. Thanks!

S


	5. Children of the Future

Hey everyone! I wrote this chapter up real fast, just for all of you, my lovely readers/reviewers. So don't disappoint and tell me what you think at the end, all right?

04.08.08--It's my birthday!! D

Oh, and once again, this chapter is un-beta'ed. Sorry for any mistakes- I'm working on getting a beta with _time_ for beta'ing. So if any of you would like to, just tell me in your review, or PM me or something.

_--_

_. . . for events are as much the parents of the future as they were the children of the past.- _John Galsworthy. _Saint's Progress_

--

Harry frowned. Shifting slightly in his bed, he clenched the delicate necklace lying between his fingers. He had done it the night he had discovered the photo album, about a month back. He had talked to her, just once. Today, he decided, if nothings changed, I'll talk to her again. He adjusted again. Had the future _finally_ been changed? Would he have his parents back? Sirius? Or had he just made a gross mistake that night? Harry threw his sheets back, considering whether to get up. He stayed firmly in his bed, unwilling to get up and see if he had just screwed up everyone's life. Regardless of the fact that he used the spell a while before, Harry still couldn't shake the feelings of apprehension that occurred everyday.

"Harry?" Remus's voice called. "It's nine o'clock. Get up!" Well, Remus was still around. That was good. "Harry, _get up_!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Moaning, Harry tumbled out of his bed. He opened the door of his bedroom, looking around the house. Everything was still the same way it was yesterday: dusty, gloomy, and depressing. Nothing had changed. Harry bit down a sigh of disappointment. Stumbling down the stairs, Harry met Remus in the kitchen, brewing a pot of tea. The album Harry had discovered a month before was sitting on the counter.

"You were looking at that? _Again_?" Harry questioned crossly, nodding at the album. Remus nodded, pouring himself a cup of tea. "_Why_?"

"I was just looking at the pictures. Plus, Dora wanted to see them."

"Tonks was here? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were snoring more than two eighty year old men combined. The noise was deafening."

"Haha." Harry intoned sarcastically. "I know it's cliché, but I'm going to say it anyway: _Do not_, and I repeat, _do not, quit your day job_. At all costs."

Remus mock-glared at him as he poured tea out for Harry as well.

"Well, if _that's_ how you feel…" Remus handed Harry the cup, "then I guess I won't be able to tell you about the picture I found." Remus sat back down with the newspaper, knowing that Harry would be dying to know what he had found out.

"What picture?" Harry asked suspiciously. "What are you talking about Remus?"

"It's in the album; it was behind another picture." Harry frowned.

"Who was in it?"

"Here, check it out yourself." Remus pushed the album over to Harry. Taking it, Harry opened it, immediately flipping to the back. There was a loose picture in the pocket. Harry withdrew it carefully, taking care to avoid ripping the delicate picture. He stared at the picture thoughtfully.

It was the Strattons and the Evans together. Everyone was there, and to Harry, it looked like the picture had been taken before his mum and her best friend had gone to Hogwarts. He stared thoughtfully at his mother, who was wearing the stiff smile of someone forced to pose for too long. Sienna, too, was wearing a similar smile. The blonde girl next to Sienna, however, was wearing a natural, easy grin. Her fair curls were a stark contrast to her younger sister's pin-straight, raven hair.

"That's Sierra Aden." Harry looked up, startled. Remus pointed at the blonde girl. "Sienna's older sister."

"Oh."

"They found her children upstairs, locked into Sienna's bedroom. Alive." Harry gulped. "She had locked them in when she heard the Death Eaters downstairs. They were rather…obvious back then."

"What happened? You know, after Sienna died?" Harry asked, still staring at the happy blonde.

"She and her husband, Scott Aden, left. Her parents left as well. They had moved to Italy, the last I heard." Remus got up from his chair, pulling out some bread slices to toast. "The Strattons died several years ago."

"Did they keep in touch with my grandparents?"

"The Evans?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure they did…they probably heard about your birth, and everything. Your grandfather had died barely a year after Lily and James's marriage, and your grandmum died several months after you were born."

"Oh…" Harry trailed off into silence, still considering the picture.

"Hey Harry, we're out of milk. After breakfast, could you go out to the market and get some more?"

"Sure." Harry replied mechanically. Remus nodded at him, sitting down to read the paper, placing the plate of toast in between them. Harry took several slices and then opened the photo album to a picture of his parents while they were in Hogwarts.

"_Merlin's beard_! I _bloody_ can't believe it!"

"What?" Harry asked, surprised at Remus's exclamation.

"They're moving _back_." Harry gave him a bemused look.

"Who?"

"Sierra Aden." Harry's eyes widened.

"Give me that!" Harry lunged across the table, intent on getting the paper. Remus chuckled, holding it away.

"You can wait, boy. You won't die from a few minutes of suspense." So saying, Remus proceeded to calmly finish reading that section of the paper. Then, with another chuckle, he gave it to Harry, who had spent the past few minutes sitting on his hands, muttering darkly.

Harry opened the paper, searching through the various articles. Then, a picture of a family caught his eye. "_Guess who's back in town!_" Harry read on, wrinkling his nose at the gossipy speculations. Harry gave up on reading the article, which instead of talking of the family, talked about their wealth, and connections, and general upper-class status, and looked at the picture.

That was definitely her, he decided. The blonde woman looked harried, as if the photographer had taken her by surprise. There was a girl next to her, probably her daughter, who looked like a younger version of her, complete with blonde curls. Sierra had grown older, she was probably in her late forties now, with what appeared to be several strands of silver hair. She didn't have the look Harry had thought she would have, the look of someone whose beloved baby sister had been cruelly and callously murdered. She had the look of some powerful person, who was greatly annoyed by the media. There was no glint of a haunted life. Her husband beside her had the same look, and her son, shifting between his parents, looked, Harry suddenly realized, a lot like his deceased aunt. He didn't have black hair, nor the sapphire eyes, but the lips were the same, the shape of the eyes, as well as the general character of the face. Below the picture was the caption "_Are they back because He's gone?_" Harry frowned at the caption before carefully folding up the paper.

Ten minutes later, he was ready to go do his errands.

"Remus! I'll be back in an hour!" Harry called up the stairs, his hands inching towards the doorknob.

"Fine, just be back in time to help me prepare for lunch!" Remus yelled back. Harry raced out of the confining house, slamming the door behind him. As Harry jogged towards the corner market, he thought about the picture Remus had found, and the article in the paper.

_If they came back because Voldemort was gone, well, I wouldn't blame 'em_, Harry thought. He knew that if something like that had happened to him, he would have wanted to go far away. But then, he never had the choice. Harry skidded to a stop just before he nearly got run over by a stray taxi. Checking both ways, Harry walked across the street. A second before he entered the store, he turned around. The noise of happy voices reached him, and he felt himself smiling in response. However, his pleasure soon turned into shock.

"What in bloody hell are they doing _here_?" Harry muttered to himself. It was one thing for them to be back in England, but it was another for them to be walking at the exact same time he was supposed to be buying groceries from the market. Harry peered up at the cloudy sky, before shaking himself to return to the present. Harry looked at the two people hurrying his way. It was Sierra Aden, and her son. _Sienna said something like 'Sawyer' didn't she?_ Harry thought to himself. He mentally shook himself. Why was he pondering names when he was _supposed_ to be talking to the people?

"'Scuze me?" Harry called, nervously. The people turned around, blond heads shining. Harry winced internally. Did these people walk around with lights shining on their hair in order to _blind_ people?

"Yes?" Sawyer asked, somewhat impatiently. Sierra remained quiet, glancing around at the buildings surrounding them.

"I'm Harry Potter." Sawyer looked confused for a second, his eyebrows crinkling as he considered Harry.

"Wait," he said, his face clearing, "you mean my aunt's," here, his voice stumbled, as if he didn't say that often, "best friend's _son_?"

"Er…" Harry said, but hastily continued as Sawyer moved impatiently, "_yes_."

"Oh." Sawyer didn't say anymore, instead, considering Harry with gray eyes. "Well, it was nice meeting you." With that said, he turned on his heel, but his mother held him back.

"Lily Evans's son?" She gave him a considering look, examining him from head to toe, before looking into his eyes. Her eyes widened, but there was no other sign of recognition, or even emotion, on her face.

"Here." She shoved a card into Harry's hand, before tugging on Sawyer's arm. "We have to go. In a month would be nice. We'll be expecting you."

Harry stared at their backs, nonplussed. He looked down at the card, noting the address, _101 Edgemore Drive_, before turning to go back to the market.

--

Ahhhhhhhhh! I updated _so_ soon. Isn't that great? And since it's my birthday today…you'll be leaving me reviews, right? ;P

Well, tell me what you all think! Especially of the quotes at the beginning of each chapter. Do you guys like it?

(oh, and for this chapter, all reviewers shall be receiving BROWNIES!! And extra ones for those who guess (correctly) who the people in the preview are!)

Oh, here's a preview of chapter five:

--

"What do you _mean_ we're lost?" She shrieked, causing her companion to wince uncomfortably.

"Well, I don't think we're lost _exactly_," he hedged. She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, _really_? Then what are we?" She demanded, her voice rising in pitch.

"Well…we've-" he stopped as she raised her eyebrow, "taken a wrong turn, and-"

"Oh, _whatever_! How are we supposed to get to class _on time_ now?"

--


	6. Friends and Enemies

061208-

Hey everyone! Long time no see, right? Well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting so anxiously for:

* * *

_"Am I not destroying my enemies when I make friends of them?"__-_Abraham Lincoln

* * *

"I'm going to the loo, all right?" Lily asked, tired of the awkward silence between her two friends. The two were staring at each other, resentment in Severus' eyes, and speculation in Sienna's. As one, they nodded to Lily's comment. Forcing back a grumble, Lily left the two standing in the middle of the corridor and walked towards the back of the train.

Sienna and Severus continued to eye each other. Sienna was leaning against a wall, and Severus was standing stiffly in the middle of the corridor.

"You realize we're not going anywhere with this, right?" she asked, her voice revealing some exhaustion. Severus didn't respond, and she sighed loudly. "How about we try this again?" Sticking out her hand, she announced, loudly, "My name is Sienna. What's yours?"

"My name is Severus. It's nice to meet you." he told her, a hint of humor glinting in his dark eyes. Sienna responded with a half-smile of her own. She opened up her mouth to ask him a question but was cut off by a large rumble. Her eyes grew wider, embarrassment on her face. "Hungry?"

"Slightly."

"I think the trolley lady will come around soon. Do you have any money?"

"In the compartment," Sienna said, wincing. Severus' face froze. "You can stay here and wait for Lily," she added hastily, noting the look on his face. He nodded slowly, and then moved aside in order to let her pass.

Sienna walked slowly over to the compartment, reaching out to slide open the door. She drew her hand back when she heard the loud burst of laughter. Taking a deep breath and praying that her stomach wouldn't growl again, she slid the door open. She was greeted by a long second of silence.

"Already tired of the greaseball and his redheaded dragon?" James asked, grinning.

"Did they burn you or slime you?" Sirius asked, peering up through his dark hair.

"_No_," she replied, her voice dripping ice. James looked taken aback, and Sirius gave her another look.

"Well, what are you back for?" he asked, curiously. In response, Sienna's stomach let out a huge snarl. Sirius' eyes lit up.

"Hungry, are we? Actually," he added, just as her stomach growled again, "sounds more like starving."

Sienna rolled her eyes, and moved over to stand in front of her trunk and basket. She brushed her hand against the basket, and it moved. The boys watched her curiously as she pulled down the basket, which they suddenly noticed, was making mewing noises. She threw Remus a quick glance, and smiled at him when he moved. Sitting down next to him, she placed the basket on her lap and swiftly opened it.

Reaching in, Sienna pulled out a small, whitish kitten with rosy features and tail. The kitten's grey eyes peered solemnly back at her owner, who gave her a delighted smile.

"Hello, Remy," Sienna crooned to the cat, who responded by snuggling closer to her owner. Remus raised his eyebrows, glancing meaningfully at James. Sienna, however, paid no attention to either of them, instead, she was rummaging around the basket.

"Here it is!" she half-whispered, half-shouted. Drawing her arm carefully from the basket, she pulled out a velvet sack, which, judging from the sounds of metal clinking, contained money. Rubbing her hand over her kitten's soft fur, she started placing her carefully back into the basket. Remy, not liking the idea of her confinement, protested, yowling. Sienna frowned at her pet, and then glanced at the compartment door. As if by magic, the door opened.

"Enna, Sev told me you were in here," Lily's voice announced, even before its owner had taken one step into the room. She stepped into the section, wrinkling her nose when she noticed James and Sirius. Luckily, the two didn't seem _too_ offended by her actions. The watery-eyed blond boy, Peter, Sienna recalled, darted out of the compartment, shutting the door with a snap.

"Where's he-?" Lily asked, twisting her head to stare at the door that had just been closed one inch from her head.

"Bathroom," James told her without looking up.

"And you know this, how?" Lily asked, ignoring Sienna's vigorous head-shaking. Sirius smirked, but didn't respond, and James, his head buried in the magazine he and Sirius had been looking at, didn't notice.

The compartment door opened again, bringing both Peter and the trolley lady in.

"Hullo, dearies. Hungry?" she asked, gesturing to the whole cart. Sienna's eyes widened, a large smile on her face.

"Er, Enna? You okay?" Lily asked, confused. In response, Sienna shook her head, and then started looking over the items the lady was selling. Cauldron Cakes looked interesting, and Sienna adored Chocolate Frogs, but she could do without Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Sierra had once brought some home for her, and Sienna had ended up eating a vomit-flavored jelly bean. It had made Sienna _want_ to vomit.

Sienna tapped her lip, deciding, as the trolley woman just smiled endearingly at her.

"How long until we reach Hogwarts?" she asked, still eying the food.

"A couple of hours, dearie," the lady answered, still smiling. Lily was now wondering how the woman could be so patient when she herself would have left by now. Did they have spells that could make people be patient? Because if so, Lily wanted one. Now.

"Okay, I'll take the Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties…" Sienna went on. Lily tuned her out, staring out the window at the passing countryside.

Collapsing into the seat next to Lily, Sienna dumped half of the food she had brought onto Lily's lap. Mostly because they wouldn't fit on hers.

"Have some," Sienna told her through a mouthful of pastry. Lily wrinkled her nose, but obediently unwrapped a Chocolate Frog. Pulling back the last corner, she gazed at the candy.

"Why would anyone want candy that looks like a _frog_?" she asked. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the frog jumped away from her. "Hey!" she shrieked, startled. The boys, who had ignored the two girls in favor of another Quidditch magazine, looked up.

They gazed owl-eyed at the two girls, one of whom had gone red in the face and was staring angrily at a Chocolate Frog that was clinging to the window of the compartment. The other was trying not to choke on the food in her mouth.

"It's not that funny, you know," Lily told Sienna crossly. Sienna merely giggled and immediately started coughing. Rolling her eyes, Lily thumped her on the back.

"Thanks," Sienna managed to gasp out, tears in the corner of her eyes. Lily nodded noncommittally at her, reaching for the frog. The frog jumped away. Lily reached higher. The frog jumped higher. Lily jumped for the frog. The frog jumped for Sienna.

"What the-!" Sienna exclaimed as the frog slammed into her forehead. The boys snickered as her eyes widened in shock. Reaching up slowly, she peeled the frog from her skin, her mouth twisted in disgust. "_Gross_. Thank Merlin that's not real. Do I have chocolate on my face?"

"No?" Lily asked weakly.

"Good," Sienna said, before continuing to eat. The boys raised their eyebrows questioningly at Lily, who shrugged before glaring at them once more. "Do you lot want some?"

The boys looked up, and Sienna nodded at them.

"Do you?"

"Er…" James said, unsure. "You don't want the rest?"

"There's plenty," Sienna said, eyebrows furrowed. She grasped a handful of the food and gestured for them to take it. Shrugging, Remus grabbed a chocolate bar. Following his lead, the rest of the boys grabbed a share of the candy. Silence settled over the compartment, broken only by the sounds of food being consumed.

"Hey, Lil, wanna go find Sev?" Sienna asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin. The pile of food that had once resided in their laps was long gone.

"Sure," Lily replied. Standing up, the two left the compartment.

"So…what's your take?" James asked Sirius.

"Uh, the redhead? Dangerous." Sirius paused, thinking. "Stratton might be alright."

James stared at Sirius, his eyes wide.

"Not about the girls! About the _broom_!"

"Oh," said Sirius, "well, in that case, it's beautiful."

James gave him an odd look, and then returned to his magazine.

--

"So this spell…" Lily said excitedly to Severus. Sienna rolled her eyes, flipping another page in the textbook she was looking over.

The three had moved over to another compartment after changing into their regulation black robes. Lily and Severus had immediately rushed into a discussion about what Hogwarts was going to be like. Sienna, bored with this topic, had grabbed a book and proceeded to read it.

Suddenly, the train started to slow.

"We're here!" Lily shrieked excitedly. Jumping up and down, she grabbed the book from Sienna's hands, and hauled the girl up to her feet.

"I know!" Sienna cried back, just as excited.

Severus watched the two jump around, a sullen look creeping back into his eyes.

"Come on, Sev! Aren't you excited?" shrieked Lily. Severus nodded, allowing himself to be pulled by both girls. "We have to go get our stuff!"

The two girls practically danced out of the compartment, Severus dragging his feet behind them. Right as they were nearing their former compartment, another door slid open, and a tall boy, a seventh year most likely, stepped out.

"Oh, first years, right?" he asked, his sandy brown hair ruffled. On his chest there was a pin declaring proudly, 'Head Boy'. "I'm Ted Tonks. Nice to meet you."

"Sienna Stratton," Sienna said, grinning broadly, "Lily Evans and Severus Snape." She pointed at each one. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Well, it's time to get off the train, so, just continue down the corridor."

"What about our stuff?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. They'll be placed in your dormitories." Ted smiled at the trio, and then gestured for them to leave. Sienna dutifully walked in the direction he pointed to, Severus and Lily trailing after her.

The three stopped behind the crowd at the door. _This is it_, all three thought. _It's right _now.

"So…" Lily let out a nervous laugh. "Wanna go first, Enna?"

Sienna chuckled. "How about Sev?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Me? Why not Lily?"

"How about the birthday girl gets off first?" Lily asked, staring pointedly at Sienna.

"Would you three just stop debating and just _get off_?" a disgruntled voice asked. "_Honestly_."

Sienna, Severus, and Lily cautiously looked over their shoulder. Behind them was a Slytherin, probably a fifth year. He sneered at the three, and then pushed his way through them to get off the train.

Shrugging, the three followed him.

"Oy! First years!" They stopped, staring at the gigantic man standing several meters in front of them. "This way!" Lily's eyes widened, soon they looked like they were going to take over her face. Severus gaped for several seconds, but then put on a façade of indifference.

"Oh, boy, he's _huge_." Sienna and Lily muttered together. Glancing at each other, they broke into uncontrollable giggles.

"Wow, easily impressed, huh?" a snide voice asked. "What are you going to do when you actually do magic? Cry? Or faint?"

* * *

Sooo….this chapter was not as long as the last. Therefore, it should get more reviews, right? Review, okay? I want to know what you guys think about the story, and whether I should go further with this.

S


	7. The Best Protection

_The best protection any woman can have... is courage. _Elizabeth Cady Stanton

--

But first: A refresher:

"_Oi! First years!" They stopped, staring at the gigantic man standing several meters in front of them. "This way!" Lily's eyes widened and they soon they looked like they were going to take over her face. Severus gaped for several seconds, but then put on a façade of indifference. _

"_Oh, boy, he's huge." Sienna and Lily muttered together. Glancing at each other, they broke into uncontrollable giggles. _

"_Wow, easily impressed, huh?" A snide voice asked. "What are you going to do when you actually do magic? Cry? Or faint?"_

--

Lily stared at the girl sneering at her and her friends. The girl's blonde curls were carefully pulled into two long pigtails, neatly tied with red ribbons.

"Sabina!" A boy, whom, judging from his eyes and blond curls, was the girl's brother, admonished.

"What, Brandon?" the girl drawled. "They were acting like fo-"

"_Sabina_! You're acting horrid, all because Mummy scolded you for being rude. Stop it," the boy told her severely. "What's your problem?"

"What's _yours_?" Sabina shot back before flouncing away. Her brother turned to the two girls staring after his sister, and shot them an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about her. My name's Brandon Fletchworth. _Hers_," here, he gestured in the direction his sister had gone in, "is Sabina Fletchworth. What year are you?"

"First," Lily replied quickly. Sienna remained silent besides her, just like Severus. Who had remained oddly quiet for a while, Lily reflected. She looked out the corner of her eye, where Severus was staring wistfully at the lake.

"Same here!" Brandon grinned at them, and Lily returned it, albeit a little reluctantly.

"We should go to the boats now, Lily." Lily turned to look at Severus, who had spoken.

"Right!" Grabbing Sienna's arms, ignoring her protests, she dragged the taller girl behind her.

"Lily! What's _wrong_ with you?" Sienna whispered, rubbing her arms which were tingling from Lily's death grip. "Oh, no you don't!" She shrieked, dancing away from Lily as the redhead reached for her again.

"Come_ on_. We _have_ to go!" Lily grabbed Sienna's wrist and dragged her over to Severus, who was waiting for them next to a boat. He looked bored and yawned slightly, glancing at the gigantic man behind him. Sienna grumbled and stepped into the boat. Severus followed, and Lily brought up the end. Glancing around, she took a deep breath, moving into the boat gingerly.

The trio sat, staring wide-eyed at the picturesque vista around them. The deep blue lake, a reflection of the many trees, was undisturbed, no ripples marring the smooth surface.

Twenty minutes later, they were pulling up to an underground harbor, the ground covered with pebbles. Lily hopped off, bouncing as Severus stumbled off the boat. Judging from his paler-than-usual countenance, he hadn't enjoyed the ride as much as Lily had. She bounced faster, as Sienna calmly left the boat.

They followed the man, who had introduced himself as Hagrid, on a path leading them up the stone steps to the great stone castle in front of them.

"Ready?" Hagrid asked, his voice booming in the darkness. Without waiting for an answer, he knocked on the oak doors in front of him. Abruptly, the doors swung open, a tall, thin woman behind them. She stared at the group of children behind Hagrid for several seconds before nodding at Hagrid.

"Come along, children. I'm Professor McGonagall." Obediently, the children followed her, her green robe swishing with every step. Lily raised her eyebrows at Sienna, who giggled back. "Wait here." With another rustle, the lady left, leaving the first years by themselves.

"What do you think so far?" asked Lily, glancing at her two closest friends.

"It's beautiful!" Sienna replied enthusiastically. "Isn't it?" She gestured at the high ceilings, and the warm glow that emanated from the building itself.

"It's home," Severus said, a smile finally breaking out on his face. Lily and Sienna looked at each other, the former grinning, and the latter shrugging.

"Now, first years. Follow me." The woman was back, and she had opened another large, wooden, oak door to their right. They were lead to the top of the hall, facing the other students, with their backs to the teachers. Lily observed a wooden stool, with a large, black hat upon it.

"What do you think we'll be doing?" she whispered to Sienna, who responded with a shrug.

"We're going to get sorted," Severus informed them, just as the Sorting Hat started to sing. Lily gaped at the hat, emerald eyes wide. Sienna was too busy scanning the hall, making note of everything, to really pay attention. Severus had adopted a bored countenance, but Lily could tell he was just as excited. Turning her head to see what Sienna was looking at, she found herself staring at the two boys Lily already knew she disliked. Wrinkling her nose, she turned back to the hat. As it finished the song, Lily felt her palms grow damp.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, James!"

A tow-headed boy lurched to the stool, and was instantly sorted into Hufflepuff. It was only several minutes before they reached 'Black, Sirius'.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shrieked the hat. There was a deadly silence from the Slytherin table, where a blonde-haired girl was staring, aghast, at the boy. A darker-haired girl near her looked amused and petrified at the same time. The boy in question, however, was not fazed, and glided over to his table with no expression crossing his face.

There were a few more people until Lily's name was called. Inwardly trembling, she walked to the stool with admirable control, ignoring Sienna's "Yeah, Lily!" behind her.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There were big whoops from the table, and Sienna and Severus watched as Sirius Black offered Lily a seat next to him. Looking slightly irritated, Lily sat down as far away as possible.

'Longbottom, Frank', 'Lupin, Remus', and several others were sorted into Gryffindor, while many others were scattered among the other houses. And then it was James Potter's turn.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared, almost before it touched his head. Grinning, James swaggered over to his table. 'Pettigrew, Peter" was sorted, to Sienna's shock, into Gryffindor as well, and then it was Snape's turn.

"Snape, Severus!"

The hat slipped down, stopping at his nose. There was a minute of tension, and then, "SLYTHERIN!" was shouted. Lily looked glum, throwing Severus a sad look, which he returned, before seating himself at the green-and-silver table, where he was welcomed by several third years.

"Stratton, Sienna!" With a nonchalant grin at Lily, Sienna sauntered over to the hat, masking her anxiety. Casually placing the hat on her head, she sat, back straight, legs crossed at the ankle, the picture of perfect posture and propriety. She waited.

"Well, clever child, aren't you?" the hat asked. Sienna, too taken aback, didn't answer. "Fine child, but where shall I put you?"

"Where should I go?" Sienna asked, curious.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Where I'm _supposed_ to go."

The hat laughed. "You're not going to help me, are you? Let's see…" it paused for several seconds, before saying in a voice remarkably more downcast than it's former cheery expression, "you're going to need courage, child, and bravery too. And the only place you can get _that_ is- GRYFFINDOR!"

Sienna pulled the hat off, before strolling to her seat next to Lily, who grinned at her.

"What took it, you, so long?"

"Mmm…" Sienna responded, choosing to stare at the wavering boy seating himself on the stool. After pasting a look of studied calm on her face, she stared at the tapestry behind the teachers. Inwardly, she was reeling. What had the hat meant by her needing courage and bravery? Everyone in her family for the past two generations had been in Gryffindor. Why would she be an exception? Maybe the hat was wrong…

Sienna looked up with a start realizing that she had missed the welcoming speech, as well as the Hogwarts song. Glancing at Lily, she noticed her best friend glaring at her, no doubt annoyed by Sienna's not paying attention to anything. But her close proximity to Sirius Black and James Potter surely had something to do with it as well.

"C'mon, Enna! _Dinner_! Aren't you _supposed_ to be starving?" Lily hissed. Sienna merely looked confused, still thinking about the Sorting Hat.

"I ate too much candy," Sienna responded robotically. Lily raised her eyebrows, before turning to talk to the older girl sitting in front of them. Mechanically eating some of the food that was on her plate- how had that gotten there? - She continued to stay lost in her thoughts.

"Time to go, Enna," Lily said, nudging Sienna's shoulder. She was still frowning.

"Coming."

"You didn't eat much." Lily gestured at the plate. "Did you even drink anything?"

"Yes! We have to go, everyone's leaving!"

Frowning slightly, both girls left the Great Hall, following the crowds in front of them.

"Gryffindor first years! This way!" Obediently, a group of eleven year olds followed the fifth year beckoning at them impatiently.

Once the girls were settled into their dorm, and Lily was sure everyone else was asleep, she hissed at Sienna- "What do you think?"

"I think it's lovely," Sienna said, stifling a yawn, "G'night, Lil."

"G'night, Enna."

--

"_So you're in Hogwarts now…What did you think of the Sorting?" the voice asked, undeniably masculine._

"_Nerve-wracking…at first. Is the hat always so-so-confusing?" she asked, voice frustrated._

"_Always. It delights in being cryptic."_

"_Oh," she paused, the silence growing, "Harry? Which House did the hat sort _you _in?"_

_The voice didn't reply for a long period of time. "Gryffindor." _

--


	8. Never than Late

*********************************************************************

__

"

_Better never than **late**.__" ~ _George Bernard Shaw

********************************************************************

"Enna! Wake up, _now_!" The redhead gave a disgruntled groan, as she shook the girl's shoulder.

"Five," the other girl mumbled, holding up three fingers.

"Sienna, we have to go down for breakfast!" Her statement was met by silence. "Come on," Lily wheedled, "I know you're hungry! You didn't eat much last night." She paused once more, growing more and more annoyed. "Sienna Alexis Stratton, if you don't get _up_ in five seconds, I'm leaving and you can deal with you yourself!"

Slowly, a pillow moved as the dark-haired girl withdrew from her cocoon of blankets. "Alright, Lil, I'm up."

"Finally," Lily huffed. Then, with a broad grin, "come on, we'll be late!"

Sienna simply shook her head. "What time is it? Didn't you say I needed to wake up at eight? Where's the clock- LILY! It's only seven-fifteen!"

"Uh, I've reallygottago. Bye, Enna!" With that, Lily made her quick escape, leaving Sienna to shriek, at the tope of her lungs, "_LILY!_" Luckily for the rest of the Gryffindors, the dorms at Hogwarts had charms to prevent others from hearing of their occupant's battles.

***********************************************************************

"So you finally decided to join us?" Lily asked merrily. Sienna grumbled, seating herself next to Lily, and piling food on her plate. "Hungry?"

"More like starving," Sienna mumbled back. "And don't act nice. I'm still angry at you."

"What did she do?" asked Alice Mores. One of their dorm mates, she was about Lily's height, and with her sunny hair, disposition, and smile, she was quickly becoming friends with Lily.

"I woke her up. Horrible crime, right?"

"When it's forty-five minutes too early, it _is_ a crime!" Sienna glared at Lily, but ruined the angry façade, when, five seconds later, she asked Lily if she could pass the pumpkin juice.

"Could somebody pass me the toast? I've been waiting for five minutes!" The petulant voice of the lovely Sabina Fletchworth broke into their conversation. As the three girls looked at her, she huffed impatiently. "I want the toast now, not after I die!"

Mutely, Alice handed over the toast. When no response came, she murmured, in a voice that could hardly be described as angry, but on her was irritated beyond belief, "You're welcome."

"Enna, are you almost done?"

"Lil, you woke me up early, and now you want me to hurry up and finish eating. What's the rush?"

"Today's the first day of classes!" Lily protested.

"We don't even have schedules yet!"

Effectively silenced, Lily settled for looking intently as Sienna slowly made her way through the various toasts and marmalade that she was trying out. Once Sienna reached the beverages, Lily looked ready to explode. After Sienna drained her juice, and started on her milk, Lily decided that focusing on Sienna was going to make her go mad, and decided to talk to Alice. She learned that Alice was from an all-wizarding family, and that she loved plants.

"Okay, we have our schedules now, Enna. Are you done?"

Sienna stared at Lily, bemused. "Lily, I've been finished for the past ten minutes."

"Right." Lily responded, absentmindedly. "Uh-huh."

"She's gone off to her happy place," Sienna stage-whispered to Alice, "it's this place where she has classes all the time, and five hours of homework every night. Sounds dreadful, right?" She gave a mischievous grin, and Alice giggled in response.

"I heard that," Lily told her happily, still staring at her own schedule. "Let's go get our bags."

"Sure," said Alice amiably. The two got up, with Sienna following behind them, none noticing the group of students watching them walk past.

----------------------------------------

"Er…Do you think we should have told them class starts soon?" Remus asked shyly, looking from James to Sirius, already the undisputed leaders of the group.

"Nah, they've got plenty of time. _We've _got to hurry. At this rate, we'll never finish the food!" Sirius replied indifferently.

"Sounds alright to me, mate," James said, shoveling in a piece of toast almost at the same time.

Remus frowned doubtfully, but decided to just go with the two boys.

--------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon, Alice! We still don't know how to get there!"

"Sorry, guys, but I can't believe-!"

"We'll take care of her later, alright?"

"Enna, we're not going to take care of _anyone_!"

"Lily. Did you see how she threw all our stuff?" Sienna said, voice raising in pitch. "I can't find my other stack of parchment I brought! The one with the letterhead! That my parents bought for me!"

"It's gotta be _somewhere_, Sienna."

"Uh, guys? I'm ready to go."

"Huh-oh. Okay. Let's go."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know Enna. Buy a watch."

"Y'know? You should be happy I'm so tolerant of your first day nerves."

"Right. You're a wonderful, loving, best mate. Cheers to that."

"Tell me what you really think," Sienna mocked as Alice looked confused, between the two.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Too long," said Sienna, at the same time as Lily said, "Forever."

There was a pause, and then Lily shrieked, "HEY!"

"C'mon, Lil, we're gonna be late!" Sienna sang.

"Fine. But don't think you're going to get away with that-! Wait! Isn't our first class on the fourth corridor?"

Alice giggled, following the bickering best mates down the corridor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why, oh why can't we figure out where we're going?" Remus muttered, resignedly following the two dark-haired boys in front of him.

"Don't _worry_, mate. We'll find it soon enough," Sirius said easily, pausing to throw a carefree grin at the worried sandy-haired boy. "Don't get your knickers in a twist!"

_Ugh_, Remus thought mentally, smiling unwillingly. Shrugging to himself, he followed the two as they went onwards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sienna, you _do_ know where you are going, don't you?" Lily's voice asked, nervous.

In response, Sienna just threw a smug grin from over her shoulder. "It's only been five minutes. Lighten up!"

Lily groaned, throwing up her hands, and then turned to Alice. "So, do you think she knows where she is going?

Alice glanced uncertainly at Sienna's back. Sienna was bouncing as she walked, everything about her radiating happiness. Just like the boy walking in front of her. Who was walking backwards. Who didn't notice her. Apparently, she didn't notice him either.

"Potter!" "Sienna!" rang out in the empty corridor. But the respective groups of friends were too late. With a loud smack, the two ran into each other.

"Merlin's _beard_," moaned James Potter while he rubbed his forehead.

"My _brain_," moaned Sienna, cradling her aching cranium.

"Are you okay?" Lily shrieked, bending over her best friend.

"Well," Sienna began, "the floor's a bit cold."

Lily stared at her before offering a hand. "C'mon."

"Thanks, Lil." Sienna said, brushing off her skirt, yanking it down in the process. "You okay?" she asked, turning to the boy next to her.

"I've been better. You?"

"I think I'll live." The two exchanged brief, conspiratorial grin.

"Enna, do you have any idea where you're going?"

"I _thought _I did. Maybe Potter knows?" Sienna asked, with an expressive shrug of her shoulders. Lily rolled her eyes. Sienna always _was_ a bit loopy in the morning. All that candy yesterday didn't help either.

"Nope. He's leading us in circles as well."

"Oh." There were several seconds of a thoughtful silence as each first year pondered these words. And then Lily spoke-

"What are we supposed to do?! I can't be late! It's the _first _day!" she shrieked loudly. James gave her a measuring look before he scooted several inches away from the diminutive redhead.

"Relax; don't get your knickers in a twist," Sirius said, giving her a reassuring smile, "we still have plenty of time!" She glared at him, but didn't respond.

"Actually, we are now five minutes late," Remus pointed out sensibly. Lily moaned. "Oh. My. God!"

"Who's that?" Sirius asked curiously, while fiddling with his tie.

"_Sienna_." Lily turned, eyes wide, to her best friend. Sienna smiled comfortingly before turning back to Remus.

"Lupin, right?" The boy nodded. "Do _you_ have a map?"

"He's holding it," Remus replied, pointing at Sirius.

"But wasn't Potter the one guiding you?"

"Yes."

"Is this going anywhere?" Alice butt in. "Because Professor McGonagall looked pretty strict."

"Rubbish," Sirius said, winking at her. Alice turned slightly pink, which made him grin wider. Lily's eyes hardened, staring at him.

"Stop _flirting_ with her and help us figure out how to get to class!" she screeched, face turning pink. Sienna, recognizing that as a warning sign, started backing away.

Sirius looked taken aback, but before he could respond, James cut in.

"Relax, Evans. We're right around the corner." He jabbed the map with his finger. "See?"

"Why don't we go then?" Alice asked, her voice slightly desperate.

"How long have you known that?" Lily asked, her voice quiet.

"A while?" he said, unsure of where this was going.

"C'mon, Lil, we know where it is now! Let's go." Sienna broke in. A glare from Lily made her shut her mouth.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were busy talking with-"

"You should have said something!"

Alice and Sienna exchanged looks; working in tandem, they both started leading Lily in the direction of the classroom. The four boys followed quietly behind, realizing that they has just possibly made an enemy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this explains why my classroom looks so empty," McGonagall said, eyes narrowed. The seven first years squeaked all at once. McGonagall sighed. "Just get in your seats. Next time, ask for help." They nodded their agreement and immediately moved towards their seats where the other children were watching them.

Lily dropped into her seat, her face flushed. Sienna sat next to her, face calm. Alice sat behind the two with another Gryffindor first year, Mary MacDonald. The boys filed into their seats on the other side of the room.

The rest of the class went fairly well, with James being the first person to make his matchstick a needle. The rest got it fairly quickly, except for Peter Pettigrew, who managed to turn his pinky into a matchstick instead.

The rest of the classes went well, with little interaction between the first years. The professors, who wisely decided that the first day of school is a little too nerve-wracking to expect them to be nice to each other, made them do solo work with minimal speech.

An exhausted Lily threw herself into the seat between Sienna and Mary.

"I can't believe it- the first day is over!" she said, digging into her dinner.

"Mmm," Mary replied, chewing a pastry. Sienna didn't say a word. Instead, she took another spoon of pudding while eyeing the giggling boys at the other end of the table. There was a faint crease between her eyebrows.

_James Potter_, she thought to herself. _You think…? Maybe he knows Harry?_

"Sienna? Earth to Sienna. Sienna Stratton. Hey! Sienna _Alexis_ Stratton!" Lily poked her friend in the ribs. Hard.

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you staring at _that_ boy?" Lily demanded.

"Who?" Sienna asked, tearing her eyes away and taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"_Potter,_" Lily hissed. Sienna glanced at her and decided to go back to her pumpkin juice. "The one who made us late for class! The one who ran into you!"

"I think we both ran into each other, Lil."

"_Enna_. Don't defend him."

"Fine, fine, I won't. And I wasn't _staring _at him. I was gazing off into space, and he happened to be there."

Lily gave a doubtful scoff before turning to Mary.

"Mary, what did you think of Charms?" she asked excitedly.

Sienna went back to staring at the group of boys, a blank expression on her face.


	9. Without a Sister

-1_***********************************************************_

"_How do people make it through life without a sister?"_ ~Sara Corpening

***********************************************************

Harry stared up at the imposing mansion behind the wrought-iron gates. He couldn't believe how it could be so much like a picture from a storybook, and yet be so beautiful at the same time. Though, he reflected, perhaps the storybook-like-ness was what made it so beautiful in the first page.

As he lifted a finger to press the magical buzzer, the gates opened. "Come on in, Potter," a voice chirped. Harry nodded at the speaker before walking up the lengthy, steep driveway.

The door opened as soon as Harry stepped onto the stoop, and he found himself flinching. Instead of a groveling house-elf or a sullen servant, he found himself facing a smiling Sawyer Stratton. Harry observed him silently. Those were his aunt's eyes, large and slanted, but silver. The first thing you noticed. That was his aunt's mouth, delicate, as if hinting at a delicate soul. Her aristocratic nose, though with a barely perceptible bump at the bridge; Harry suspected it came from a broken nose that hadn't been fixed perfectly. Harry didn't know Sienna Stratton very well, nor her family, but the thought of her cruel death stung. And what made it worse was this man- Harry had to admit, Sawyer was a good ten years older than himself- had been there at her death.

"Mum is waiting for you inside the parlor," he said, a faint accent barely perceptible. Harry nodded, following him through a door. Sitting in an armchair that looked uncomfortable, Sierra Stratton was reading a book. Harry only got a glimpse of a red cover before it was snapped shut, the owner standing up and offering a smile and a hand.

"Harry Potter."

"Mrs. Aden," he replied, nodding. He studied her, grey hairs mingling with the blonde. Large, oval silver eyes. Petite. Extremely so. Sierra Aden nee Stratton was only several inches over five feet. She didn't have any of her sister's slender beauty, being full-figured, but she still managed an air of elegance. Eyebrows barely furrowed, Harry wondered silently how the two could have been sisters.

"You've probably been told this before, but you look just like your father. Except for those eyes…it's been seventeen years since I saw those eyes." Her eyes peered into his, digging for the similarity between this young stranger and the little girl who had been like a sister to her. "Please, sit."

Harry sent an uncomfortable glance at the stiff armchair. Sierra Stratton saw the look and laughed.

"They just look like that. They're really quite comfy."

"Ah," Harry said. He could feel his cheeks start to burn. Had he forgotten how to speak? It was entirely possible. A week without anyone but Remus Lupin, who had been drawn into a vortex of guilt about a dead girl he had forgotten, was no company.

"You're probably wondering why I invited you here." The smile was disappearing. Harry wondered, vaguely, if he had disappointed her.

"Yes," he responded uncomfortably.

"Lily- you don't mind if I speak about her do you? No, well that's good- was Sienna's best mate. Those two were closer than actual blood. Don't get me wrong," she interjected hastily, "we loved each other, Sen and I. But I went to Hogwarts when she was two, and I married Scott after Hogwarts. I wasn't there most of her childhood. If I had known-" she broke off, eyeing Harry, "do you even care?"

"Yes!" he burst out. "I mean, yes. Knowing what she was like, i-it gives me information about my mum."

"I could just tell you about your mum."

Harry gazed at her, eyes imploring her to speak.

"Lily was bright. There was no other word for her. Not only in intelligence- she made everything a little brighter. And then there was her hair. _That_ was bright. Too bad you didn't get it," she said, glancing at his hair, "it was beautiful. And the thing that kept her and my sister connected was their sheer contrast.

"You've seen pictures of my sister, right?" Harry nodded. "She was the spitting image of my mother. I've been told _I_'m beautiful- they were exquisite. Though my sister was considerably more slender, and a lot more taller- I'm afraid I inherited my mother's height- and incomparable. That's what we all thought." Sierra took a deep, calming breath. "But she made up for it. She was not perfect. She was relatively calm, compared to your mother's fiery temper- redheads _are_ noted for it, aren't they?- but once she was mad- I'm not sure she every forgave. She would forget, but not forgive. It's a bad habit. There were little quirks that got straightened out once she got to Hogwarts- your father played a big part in straightening her and Lily's quirks. And yet we all spoiled her. But not in harmful ways- we just gave her the impression that there was no evil. Only love. People don't understand how harmful that is, how sheltered that is- you don't understand, do you?" she said suddenly. Harry glanced up, startled. She frowned, but continued, "She was my parent's darling. I was born when they were young. My parents, they spoiled her. But I've already told you that. What many people have forgotten was how most of my parents' money was to go to her- much of the properties, companies, bank vaults, everything- was hers. When I came of age, I told them I couldn't do it. I wanted to be an Auror. At age eight, she was brought into the study to be informed. If she said yes, everything would go to her. If she said no, I would still have to do some of it. Luckily for me, she said yes. Unfortunately for her. She should have said no.

"They came for her knowing there was no one to protect her. As luck would have it-" here Sierra's voice trembled ever so slightly, "my children were there with her. Alexis and Sawyer. They survived because she locked them up. Cast a silencing charm. The Dark Lord had no idea they were there. Odd isn't it? One of the most powerful wizards, and he couldn't tell… I think it was because he thought he was near the end. They murdered her brutally. It wasn't _Aveda Kedavra_ that killed her; it was a knife."

Harry's head jerked up, disbelief stretched across his face and Sierra laughed mockingly, acknowledging it. "Yes, imagine the horror: Christmas Eve, you've all stepped out for a walk, to buy forgotten presents. You meet your parents at the gates. They're staring in horror at their home. You look up and notice your worst nightmares over the house. The Dark Mark. The terror you feel when you see that is indescribable. Worse than knowledge is not knowing. We raced inside, ignoring the Aurors who had just arrived. You dash in, the front door toppling when you touch it. Inside the family room, your beloved baby sister lying in her own pool of blood. There's fear on her face. Anger, too. Her eyes are wide.

"Maybe you've noticed- Sawyer has her eyes. When I saw those eyes, blank and staring. I stopped. My husband crashed into me. We both stood there in horror. My parents came in after us." she stopped, her eyes boring into Harry's. "Pray that you will never have the experiences of wondering if your child is dead or see them lying in their own blood on your marble floor. It destroyed them. Their precious baby, dead. All because her parents, and their parents, and _their _parents, and so on, had the grace to be wizards."

Harry shuddered. "You moved after that, right?"

She nodded slowly. "We couldn't stay here. It hurt too much. Y'know, I wonder, everyday, whether it is worse to lose someone without knowing them well, or to lose them after you've grown to know them and love them. In both cases, there is so much potential. But the one thing you've got to understand is that nothing can change. It's nice to think of how great your life could be with them here, but they're not going to come back. Never." her voice was bitter towards the end. Harry wondered how often she had wished her sister back. "And the worst part is, not only did he kill _her_, he killed my parents. I can't really forgive him that." She took another deep breath. "Which was why I invited you here. Thank you. You've destroyed the person who destroyed my life- and _yours_- so long ago. My most hated enemy. Well, except for those bloody competitors of mine," she said, cracking a smile.

Harry laughed politely. "No, it was good to hear. A catharsis, of sorts. I didn't realize how much she, _Sienna_, meant to you. Do your children remember her?"

"No. They don't. You know Sawyer. He's got that same air Sienna had. The one that makes you think they're a little too delicate? Well, trust me, they're not. Tougher than nails. He decided to take the family business up. Thank Merlin- I used to tear my hair out every time I had to balance the accounts!"

Harry glanced out the window; to his surprise, there were fiery red streaks across the sky. "It's late."

Sierra glanced outside. "It is. I apologize. Can I make it up to you by asking you to stay to dinner? I _am_ a good cook, despite my bloodlines. Oh, you'll stay! That's great! _Now_ we can talk about your mother, and your father I guess. Wonderful man, I must say…"

Harry sank contentedly into the armchair, smiling to himself as the blonde launched into a speech about one of the pranks he had pulled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sienna?"_

"_Harry?" _Her voice was surprised_, he mused. _Very surprised.

"_Enjoying Hogwarts?"_

"_I'm not sure yet. This boy made us late for our first class! Merlin, Lily was going _bonkers_! She…"_

_Harry smiled to himself as the first year chattered on about her first day of school. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
